Take another piece
by Malasletras
Summary: Dos como tú, dos como ella. Mucha gente habla de ello, otros lo viven y su vida cambia para siempre. No se trata de perder y recuperar a tu alma gemela, tal vez sea más literal /Para Yuriko con amor/ Un one-shot larguísimo que no quise cortar/


¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuriko! Muy, muy, muy atrasado :c lo sé, soy lo peor.

Pero ahora es como Feiz San Valentín ccc:

Siento mi poca creatividad como para no saber decir otra cosa que 'te quiero', 'te amo', etc, siento ser demasiado cargante (porque ahora vemos que sí se puede serlo por internet), siento pervertirte y siento no sentir nada de lo anterior realmente.

Gracias por aguantarme como soy, por darme ánimo, por permitirme estar a tu lado.

De verdad que conocerte fue lo más genial de la vida, te amo demasiado, eres una persona única y especial, una amiga invaluable que hace que las horas pasen más rápido, que me hace explotar de risa, que me inspira, que me acompaña, con la cual puedo compartir cualquier cosa y conversar de lo que sea, incluso de tonteras.

Ahora, después de esa pequeña muestra de afecto, el one-shot **MÁS LARGO DE LA VIDA**:

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Take another piece**

**.**

_Why don't you take another little piece of my soul?_

_Why don't you shape it and shake it?_

**.**

**.**

**M**aka Albarn, de 17 años, fue golpeada por el enemigo en la nuca con tanta fuerza que cayó inconsciente en los brazos oportunos de su compañero.

En dos lugares diferentes, pero iguales y al mismo tiempo, la rubia fue llevada en medio de un ambiente de miedo e incertidumbre hasta la enfermería de su institución correspondiente.

Estuvo inconsciente por una semana entera y luego dos y de pronto, las semanas se transformaron en meses.

A los pies de su cama desfilaron sus amigos y familiares pensando en que nunca más la verían sonreír ni abrir los ojos; sin estar dispuestos a condenarla a vivir dependiendo de una máquina, pues ella estaba en contra de la vida artificial, quisieron desconectarla.

Fueron Soul y Black Star, respectivamente, los que montaron guardia por dos meses para evitar que eso ocurriera, convencidos de que ella un día despertaría desorientada y exigiendo explicaciones.

Cada uno por su lado iban a la enfermería, que de pronto se había transformado en el aposento de Maka, y le dejaban flores, abrían las ventanas, le cambiaban de sábanas y ropas con el mayor cuidado posible, le renovaban las sondas y lavaban su cuerpo con ayuda de las chicas, aunque siempre teniendo un ojo sobre ella, pues tenían miedo de que alguien desenchufara la serie de aparatos que aún les permitía afirmar que ella estaba viva.

Maka Albarn despertó seis meses después.

Tal como pensaron: muy emocional.

Pero por sobretodo, muy confundida.

**.**

**.**

El día anterior Stein le había advertido que los signos vitales de Maka habían cambiado para bien y Soul no pudo dormir en toda la noche pendiente de ella, de las veces que su pecho bajaba y de las que subía, las contaba con ceremonia y pellizcaba su cara para ver si despertaba, a veces la acariciaba también, cuando creía que nadie los veía.

Pasaba sus dedos suavemente por esa frente levemente transpirada, lamentándose con las manos.

¡Sentía tanta culpa!

Y es que tal vez era del tipo masoquista, porque el remordimiento se le encaramaba en los hombros, y él lo dejaba: se azotaba con el recuerdo del enemigo golpeándole la cabeza a Maka en el instante en que ella se inclinó hacia adelante junto con él hecho arma, ignorando la velocidad del contrincante. Él se transformó rápidamente en humano, a excepción de su brazo derecho, y mientras el hombre poseído por su locura se revolcaba en el suelo de risa por su logro, Soul le cortó la garganta encolerizado. Murió al instante.

No importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto, él recordaba la confianza que había sentido en el momento en que se apresuraron a atacar el estómago del enemigo, él debió estar atento, él era su arma, él debió protegerla.

Él debió proteger a Maka.

Porque eso hacen las armas. Y los amigos.

Y ellos eran los mejores.

—Lo siento—Susurró lo más cerca que se atrevió de su cara, lo más cerca que había estado nunca de ella, lo suficiente para ver sus pequeños poros y el sudor ligero que bañaba sus patillas. Notó el calor y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que entrara un poco de aire. Apenas lo hizo, Black Star saltó al interior de la habitación, seguido por una sonriente Tsubaki que agachó repetidamente su cabeza a modo de disculpas, seguramente por la intromisión de su compañero y la sarta de incoherencias que estaba a punto de soltar.

—¡Maka, despierta ya!—Fue lo primero que gritó el peli-celeste y Soul lo dejó ser con una sonrisa en los labios, que si el ruido sacudía a Maka y la traía de vuelta, que ruido se hiciera en ese cuarto—Estoy harto de venir y ser ignorado por alguien como tú—La voz del que iba a convertirse en un dios bajó de volumen considerablemente hasta convertirse en apenas un aliento. Tsubaki guardó silencio y Soul no sabía qué decir, nunca sabía qué decir cuando el ánimo del hiperactivo decaía tanto, era una especie de acontecimiento sobrenatural.

O un muy mal presagio.

—Stein dijo que sus signos vitales habían cambiado—Dijo Soul mientras Black Star arrastraba una silla junto a la cama de Maka, Tsubaki también se acercó, pero no tomó asiento—Para bien—Agregó el alvino al notar que esa noticia no parecía haberlos animado.

—Ya no quiero verla en ese estado—Rompió en llanto la pelinegra, caminando hasta la pared y dejándose caer por ella, afirmando su rostro entre las rodillas, solo sus hombros se movían vivos y llenos de dolor. Black Star se mordió el labio con fuerza—Esto no es vida—Volvió a hablar dejando ver sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas a juego.

—Cielos viejo, debes calmar a Tsubaki—Trató de reír Soul, acercándose lentamente a la cama de Maka, hasta tomar su mano.

—¡No digas que me calme!—Se paró la aludida de su puesto, alterada—Debes ver la realidad.

Su técnico mientras tanto, permanecía en silencio, con la mirada fija en su amiga de tantos años, imposibilitada de respirar por su propia cuenta.

—Ella ya no despertará—Habló por fin levantándose de la silla, caminando hasta Soul que bloqueaba con su propio cuerpo el enchufe—Quítate, deja de ser egoísta y permítele descansar.

—¿Qué te dijeron para que te rindieras?—El arma de ojos rojos vio determinación y seriedad en Black Star, y tuvo miedo, porque sin Maka no podría ni hacerle cosquillas, pero no se dio el lujo de demostrarlo y cambió la piel de su brazo derecho por filo, y su pose despreocupada por una de pelea.

—Esto la está destruyendo, y también te va a destruir a ti—Argumentó, Tsubaki en el fondo ocupó el asiento ahora vacío y apretó una mano de la rubia, sus labios se movían, aparentemente pronunciaba unas disculpas—Sé una buena arma y sigue las órdenes de Maka, ella no estaba de acuerdo con la vida artificial.

—Tendrás que sacarme de aquí muerto—Se apegó más a la pared y le tembló la mano un poco, dejó que su fleco cubriera su mirada nerviosa.

—Eres injusto—Se quejó Black Star—Al menos mírame mientras te parto en dos de un golpe—Su tono se volvió más seco, Soul lo miró, no porque lo pidiera sino por sorpresa, luego convirtió también su otra mano, cruzándolas ambas en lo alto—¡Esta es la parte en la que sales corriendo!—Gritó nuevamente, golpeando con fuerza el suelo—¿Crees que es fácil para mí, desconectar a Maka, piensas que eres el único que sufre?

El soundtrack más barato y cruel que encontró la vida para ese momento fue el llanto de una camelia, sonoro como su muerte. Soul cayó en la cuenta de muchas cosas; como que ambos estaban vestidos completamente de negro, que Black Star estaba más pálido, que Tsubaki había adelgazado y traía el pelo suelto, dejando a la vista algunas canas. Se pasó la mano, que nuevamente era mano, por su mentón y sintió la barba, vio sus dedos y en él había unas uñas crecidas que le hacían burla. También vio a Maka, mal peinada por él, con el pelo más largo y los labios pálidos.

—Ella ya está muerta, ¿eh?—Dijo lentamente, sintiendo en sus ojos el peso de las ojeras del tamaño de seis meses—¿Esa mierda es la que me tratan de vender?

El sonido de los huesos rompiéndose llenó la habitación antes de que sintiera dolor o mirara si quiera a Black Star dándole vuelta el brazo. Se agachó quejándose y gritando mientras Tsubaki se levantaba con una mueca de horror—Iré por ayuda—Gritó antes de desaparecer corriendo por la puerta.

Soul no podía parar de aullar en medio de maldiciones que se asomaban de tanto en tanto, y de su sufrimiento solo pudo sacarlo un insistente pitido que, después de unos segundos notó, no era producto de su imaginación sino que era el aviso de que el alma de Maka estaba escapando de su lado.

Con el brazo roto, se levantó y pasó de largo la figura trémula de su amigo, si es que podía llamarlo todavía así, que estaba mirando hacia la pared sujetando aún el cable desenchufado, única cosa que había podido retener a Maka en ese mundo. Se acercó hasta ella, muda y quieta, sin notar su propia muerte y sin palabras de despedida.

—No es momento dormir, Maka—Dijo y se subió sobre ella para tratar de reanimarla.

El primer beso, horriblemente desesperado, tratando de alejar a la muerte que le llevaba una delantera de seis meses.

—Basta—Le rogó Black Star sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Pero él no le escuchaba, tenía su oído pegado al pecho de ella, aún caliente pero vacío, esperando oír algún acorde que le indicara la existencia de vida ahí adentro, un resquicio al menos, que le recordara esa bella melodía que la caracterizaba. Se le hacía difícil darle los golpes necesarios con una sola mano, y Black Star no parecía estar dispuesto a ayudar. De pronto su puño se estrelló con menos fuerza sobre su pecho y la respiración boca a boca se transformaron en besos de separación, unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Estaba aún sobre ella cuando de pronto, milagrosamente, empezó a toser y a respirar trabajosamente.

Soul cayó al suelo de sorpresa y se quejó por el impacto que recibió su brazo, Black Star en cambio, caminó sin creerlo hasta al costado de la cama de la rubia, que aún no abría los ojos. El arma se reincorporó y tomó de la mano de ella, llamándola, temblando por muchas emociones que se mezclaban en su interior.

Maka Albarn abrió los ojos, vio la mano pálida de Soul afirmándose de la suya, luego lo miró a él.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó llenando de incredulidad a ambos hombres.

**.**

**.**

El día anterior, Medusa le había advertido que los signos vitales de Maka habían cambiado para bien y Black Star no pudo dormir en toda la noche pendiente de ella, de las veces que su pecho bajaba y de las que subía, las contaba con ceremonia y besaba su cara para ver si despertaba, a veces se metía a la cama con ella, cuando creía que nadie los veía.

Pasaba sus dedos suavemente por esa frente levemente transpirada, lamentándose con las manos.

¡Sentía tanta culpa!

Y es que tal vez era del tipo masoquista, porque el remordimiento se le encaramaba en los hombros, y él lo dejaba: porque después de todo, ¿quién había insistido en que juntos podían derrotar a ese enemigo que él sabía, estaba lejos de sus habilidades?, nadie más que el propio Black Star, aburrido se frenar las habilidades de Maka con su inepta incompetencia. Las cosas habían empezado muy bien, para su sorpresa, pero era gracias a su guadaña y su habilidad. La batalla se complicó debido su propia estupidez cuando a punto de atacar, se le resbaló su arma de las manos quedando incrustada en un árbol de las cercanías. El enemigo no se contuvo a la hora de reírse y burlarse. Black Star vio el fin frente a sus ojos, temblando de miedo y llamando a Maka inútilmente mientras el malvado técnico del Shibusen se le acercaba, levantó a su arma, una espada que se mostraba hambrienta por cortarlo en dos, pero tal fin no llegó para él, su guadaña convertida en humana se interpuso frente a ese desenlace, recibiendo ella el impacto del mango de la espada en la cabeza.

Él gritó su nombre y todo se fue a negro.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería, el señor Asura había visto la irregularidad y envió a la profesora Arachne por ellos. Al técnico del Shibusen lo encontraron muerto y aunque la maestra no se reconocía como la ejecutora, era obvio que había dejado salir su gusto por la tortura psicológica y se le había pasado la mano.

Ellos, la organización anónima a la que pertenecen, no matan.

Ellos no son como Shibusen.

—Malditos gusanos—Susurró en la soledad de la habitación—Siento ser grosero frente a ti—Se disculpó en seguida, avergonzado, sentándose en la camilla que ella ocupaba acariciando sus mejillas.

Miró las flores en la mesa de noche, se estaban marchitando. Black Star y Maka no tienen muchos amigos, nadie que se preocupe por ellos cuando salen de misión o que se alegren cuando regresan de una. Habían crecido juntos, ella sobándole las cicatrices de las rodillas y quitándole la arena que entraban en ellas cuando jugaban en el arenero, él tratando de peinarle el cabello y siguiéndola para todos lados. Los padres de él, grandes ninjas que iban por el mundo haciendo el bien, nunca tuvieron tiempo para un bebé sin potencial; ella no había conocido a su padre y su madre era una mujer deprimida en casa que no salía ni sonreía. Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Los superiores no desconectarían a Maka, no solo tienen esperanzas de que despierte sino que también están alegres de por fin tener una escusa para separarla de un compañero inútil como Black Star y ocupar bien sus capacidades.

Frenar al Shibusen y sus actos de violencia era una tarea cada vez más difícil.

Por lo tanto, las cosas eran así: nadie se molestaba en decirle que lo que había sucedido no era su culpa, muy por el contrario, se lo recriminaban constantemente, sobretodo los admiradores de Maka que también pedían por ella como arma. Aunque tal cosa no era necesaria, él recordaba lo estúpido que era sin ayuda de nadie, era totalmente consciente de que le había fallado.

Él debió proteger a Maka.

Porque eso hacen los técnicos. Y los amigos.

Y ellos eran los mejores.

—Lo siento—Susurró en su oído, ¡cómo les gustaba hacer eso!, hablarse como si guardaran el secreto más grande y de hecho, ella le había confesado hace poco uno que entraba en esa categoría:

"Te amo"

¿Cómo podía amarlo?, si no era más que un mortal, resignado a vivir la vida que le había tocado mientras ella estaba en un pedestal que él nunca alcanzaría. Miró su cara serena, ahora más que nunca. Él como respuesta la había besado, porque ella continuaba siendo Maka y era atractiva, sin embargo, se sintió como una gran mentira, tan grande como ella y la distancia que los separaba al uno del otro, tan grande como los secretos que se solían contar. Notó el calor que de pronto se acumulaba en la habitación y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que entrara un poco de aire.

Miró el enchufe, que de pronto era fuente de vida.

Ahora ni si quiera tendría la oportunidad de pasar por momentos incómodos junto a ella, él no podría dejarse conquistar, mirarse un día al espejo y sorprenderse diciendo:

"Sí, yo también estoy enamorado de ella"

No podría correr a su casa a tirarle piedras a la ventana para que ella se asomara y gritárselo, no podrían besarse largamente en el césped del centro, no habría una primera vez ni una última, no se casarían ni tendrían muchos hijos, ella no le sonreiría ni le diría que lo protegería.

Porque Maka estaba muerta para él.

No había despertado en los últimos seis meses y no lo haría en los seis próximos, sabía que el cambio en sus signos vitales era un invento de Medusa para mantener una esperanza que él nunca había albergado.

Porque las esperanzas y los sueños, son para gente fuerte que puede luchar por ellos.

Y la vida se había encargado de aplastar a la persona más fuerte que él conocía.

Y todos los superiores lo sabían, solo que lamentaban demasiado la pérdida de alguien como ella, la mantenían con todos esos aparatajes por su simple y egoísta deseo de poder estudiarla y con suerte, despertarla.

—No se los permitiré—Dijo bien fuerte, tratando de darse fuerzas, estiró su mano hasta los cables, tratando de ignorar todas las dudas que pasaron fugaces por su cabeza

_¿No estás siendo egoísta tú también?_

Pero demasiado tarde para reflexionar ese último pensamiento.

Era el único acto valiente que había realizado en su vida, y se sintió fatal: el sonido del corazón de Maka agitándose por vivir era replicado por la máquina infernal y Black Star se quedó ahí temblando, observando los números que se multiplicaban en la pantalla sin reunir la fuerza necesaria para volver a conectar el aparato o mirar por última vez el cuerpo de Maka.

Lo demás pasó muy rápido, entró Medusa gritando improperios y acusándolo a él de asesino, también entró su hermana y ambas brujas hicieron de las suyas para tratar de reanimar a la que para él ya estaba muerta, se dedicó pues, a interpretar el papel de espectador, convencido de que era inútil lo que ellas intentaban.

Fue una gran sorpresa, y un golpe, para él cuando Maka comenzó a toser y a removerse en la cama. También lo fue para las mujeres, que no hicieron nada cuando Black Star pasó sobre ellas para llegar a su lado.

Ella entreabrió los ojos visiblemente molesta por la luminosidad del color blanco, él tomó su mano y la llamó amorosamente, Maka lo miró extrañada.

—¿Black Star?—Dijo con la voz ronca, se llevó la mano libre allí tratando de disminuir el dolor que sentía—¿Dónde está Soul?

El peli-celeste la miró confundido—¿Quién es Soul, Maka?

Ella entrecerró más los ojos, creyendo que era una broma.

Pero no lo era, nada de lo que estaba pasando lo era.

**.**

**.**

Soul dejó salir una risa nerviosa, se pasó la mano que aún sentía por cara, volviendo a palpar la barba y la piel grasosa a medida que avanzaba hasta su cabello. Cuando la bajó procuró poner una gran sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas Maka?—Le preguntó—No es lindo hacer bromas luego de ausentarte seis meses, ¿sabes?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó de un salto en la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio y acuclillándose.

—¿ Quién te envió y cómo sabes mi nombre?—Miraba al alvino a la defensiva y por la mente de este se posó una palabra que lo hizo temblar.

_Amnesia _

Trató de hacer retroceder esa idea para desanudar la presión de su garganta, se la aclaró.

—Mantén la calma—Se acercó, pero saltó nuevamente hasta la cama—Solo estás confundida.

Ella parecía haberle dejado de prestar atención por un momento para mirar la habitación.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Gruñó apegándose a la pared, pisando su almohada—¿Eres un agente del Shibusen y me has tomado prisionera?

Soul no sabía como sentirse frente a la cantidad de incoherencias dichas por Maka en tiempo récord, superando incluso a Black Star, su silencio y el nerviosismo de la rubia motivó a este último a hablar.

—Tu dios te ordena que te calmes—La voz del peli-celeste resonó en la habitación y Maka se relajó visiblemente, centrando todos sus sentidos en quien le había dirigido la palabra.

—¡Black Star!-Gritó aliviada corriendo hasta sus brazos, él miró dudoso a Soul y luego correspondió la caricia—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es el de la cara de asesino?

El 'de la cara de asesino' se mostró aún más confundido, no solo por el hecho de que recordaba a Black Star y no a él, sino también por las maneras cariñosas en las que lo trataba.

—De verdad te golpearon bien fuerte, ¿eh?—El técnico mantenía una mueca de preocupación, pero su tono era más bien juguetón.

—Estoy un poco mareada— Concordó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tomando la mano de él para acercarlo más a ella—Dile a este que se vaya, tengo un montón de cosas que decirte—Agregó notando aún la molesta presencia del chico que a parte de contar con su indiferencia, ahora también sentía una puntada en el pecho que parecía extenderse y que terminaría matándolo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero nada salió de ella, su amigo volvió a hablar—Él es Soul, y es tu arma—Dijo con ironía, creyendo que bromeaba, una pequeña esperanza flotó en el aire para ambos cuando ella comenzó a reír.

Se esfumó apenas habló.

—No intentes confundirme porque he estado dormida un par de horas—Se quejó—¿O es que quieres abandonarme sin responderme? —Levantó una ceja en una mueca seductora que ninguno de los dos había visto por parte de Maka.

—Basta de bromas—Rugió Soul tomándola de la muñeca y alejándola del técnico, con un picor de celos en la boca del estómago, solo un poco.

A la rubia le refulgieron los ojos verdes y en un movimiento veloz, lo alejó de ella con una patada, dejando desconcertado a la guadaña hasta que su brazo en compañía del dolor reclamaron un poco de atención, cosa difícil de darles cuando la persona que él consideraba más especial lo apartaba con una patada, desconociéndolo. No tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse, Black Star se dirigió a ayudarlo pero Maka lo detuvo.

—Se lo merece por interrumpirme—Se justificó—Llevo despierta más de un minuto y aún no corres a mis brazos diciendo que haz comprendido lo mucho que significo para ti y que quieres casarte conmigo—Se sonrojó violentamente, a Soul se le desencajó la mandíbula y el aludido solo levantó una ceja, al contrario de sus deseos, las cosas no hacían más que torcerse.

—Los dejaré a solas, Tsubaki está tardando y Soul de verdad necesita ser revisado—Se soltó del agarre de la mujer, que se mostró visiblemente afectada con el gesto del chico, el rostro entero se le crispó, cayó al suelo cuando trató de alcanzar al que se iba de su lado.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo porque no te pude proteger? ¿Saliste herido?—Se levantó y volvió a retenerlo por el brazo, Soul continuaba quejándose por el suyo, un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, tratando de ponerle atención a las extrañas palabras de Maka. — ¿Es que piensas dejarme? si es porque lastimé a ese tipo, lo siento—Señaló al alvino—De verdad que sí.

Black Star volvió a mirarla sin saber que pensar, cada vez más desorientado con el rumbo de las palabras de su amiga.

—¡No me mires como si estuviera loca!—Notando que algo andaba mal, sin darse tiempo para pensar, porque esta Maka no piensa, tomó de los hombros a Black Star y lo besó: desesperada y sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, optó por cambiar su poca experiencia por mucho entusiasmo , botándolo al suelo.

Black Star no sabía muy bien como reaccionar frente a la situación, solo apretaba muchos los labios y trataba de alejar con delicadeza a Maka de él, pero cuanto mayor era su esfuerzo por quitarla de encima, ella movía sus manos y sus labios con más fuerza. Se detuvo asustada cuando escuchó el golpe de un objeto contra la pared y el sonido filoso de los cristales contra el suelo.

Soul había lanzado un jarabe a la muralla contraria, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, quiso pararse pero falló, luego quiso decir algo pero solo salió un quejido.

El peli-celeste aprovechó de apartar a Maka de él justo en el momento en que Tsubaki y el profesor Stein entraban a la carrera en el cuarto, al ver a la rubia despierta, el doctor se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y estuvo a punto de agradecer a dios en voz alta mientras la pelinegra dejaba caer el botiquín para tratar de frenar las lágrimas que nuevamente se empeñaban en salir. Se dirigió hacia ella con su nombre en la garganta mientras Stein, sin quitarle la vista a su alumna, caminaba hasta Soul para proceder a entablillarle el brazo y diagnosticar. Pero la joven no pudo acercarse mucho, para aumentar el estupor del alvino, su compañera convirtió su mano derecha en una navaja y dio un pequeño brinco adelantando a Black Star, apuntó la cuchilla hacia la mujer que trataba de alcanzarla y dejó escapar un gruñido animal como advertencia.

—¿Qué hace esta Nakatsukasa aquí?—Preguntó demandante—Fue ella y su hermano los que nos atacaron en el valle, ¿es que se ha vuelto buena persona milagrosamente una vez que pisó el calabozo? —Terminó hablando con el tono por los cielos.

—¿M-maka es un arma?—Pudo pronunciar apenas Soul, Stein paró de vendarlo para mirar con curiosidad el panorama que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

— Eso es más que una leve confusión, mejor que le haga algunas pruebas—Dijo pensativamente el peli-gris.

—No me ha reconocido—Añadió al diagnóstico el herido, con un deje de dolor que su profesor notó.

—¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera acá!—Interrumpió ella—¡Explíquenme qué mierda hace esta criminal suelta y…!—Maka notó la presencia del otro hombre en la habitación—¿No eres tú Franken Stein?—Miró nuevamente alrededor—¿Es esto Shibusen?—Acercó a un perplejo Black Star más a ella, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo—No te preocupes Black, el señor Asura enviará a alguien para que nos rescate de esta pila de sanguinarios, hasta entones, yo te protegeré—Convirtió su otra mano en cuchilla y apuntó hacia Tsubaki.

—¿Qué te sucede?—Preguntó con la voz temblando.

Black Star tomó del hombro a Maka y avanzando hacia adelante sin soltar el agarre le hizo una llave tirándola al suelo, se sentó sobre su espalda.—Cálmate niña—Dijo con tono ácido, en el piso de cerámica, ella tenía la desorientación tatuada en sus pupilas, sin comprender el panorama.

—¿Es que te lavaron el cerebro?—Comenzó a removerse inquieta, tratando de quitarse al chico de encima, miró con atención a la gente de la habitación, todos le devolvían el gesto con perplejidad, sobretodo el tipo de extraño cabello blanco y ojos rojos, casi con anhelo, desvió la vista de él para concentrarse en los hechos:

Al parecer los habían capturado, arrastrado hasta Shibusen y ella había estado suficiente tiempo inconsciente como para que utilizaran algo o a alguien contra Black Star y lo confundieran. Ahora tenían que salir de allí. Miró sus manos convertidas en cuchillas y el estado en el que se encontraban la hizo estremecer.

—¿Q-qué me han hecho?—Preguntó—¿Por qué luzco como un arma que no ha obtenido ninguna alma?

Black Star se separó de ella pero la tuvo bajo su rango de visión.

—Te lo dije, eres el técnico de Soul, no un arma—Le explicó con cansancio el del clan de la estrella.

A Maka le comenzó a doler un poco el pecho, ¿o era la cabeza?, respiró con dificultad, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, vio a los presentes que mantenían silencio, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan musculoso?—Le preguntó a Black Star, extendiendo su mano hasta tocar su pecho. El corazón se le agitó, algo estaba muy mal, llevó su mano hasta su busto para tratar de calmarse y—¡Ah! ¿P-por qué no tengo senos?—Bajó sus palmas hasta sus muslos y trasero encontrándolos más rellenos—¿Y por qué tengo más…?—Ahora tocó su cabello—Tan lacio y…aburrido—Murmuró.

—Siempre haz sido así Maka—El profesor Stein había terminado de vendar a Soul que permanecía mudo, se acercó a su alumna tocándole la frente—Maka Albarn, 17 años, hija de Spirt Albarn y Kami, mi alumna, técnica de Soul, venciste al Kishin hace dos años.

—Yo…

¿Era ella la loca?

¿Era eso un truco?

—¿Qué es un Kishin?—Solo eso salió, temblaba, los otros quitaron por un segundos sus ojos de ella para intercambiar miradas de preocupación—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

_Por favor que sea un truco_

**.**

**.**

Maka dejó salir una risa—¿A qué te refieres con quién es Soul, Black Star?—Entrecerró sus ojos al no ver arrepentimiento—Espalda encorvada, ojos rojos, pelo blanco, mi guadaña, ya sabes, demasiado genial para esta vida y esas payasadas—Sonrió nuevamente, pero Black Star seguía mirándola extrañado.

—No sé de que hablas Maka y tal vez estés muy confundida, pero al menos haz despertado—Se acercó abrazarla, suspirando en su oído—No sabes cómo te he extrañado estos seis meses.

Así que había estado durmiendo durante seis meses, tal vez eso explicaba la emotividad de Black Star, le devolvió unas palmaditas en la espalda, ahora se sentía aturdida y quería gritar, seis meses era demasiado, pero no quería poner al peli-celesta más nervioso de lo que parecía estar: temblando y con mucha musculatura perdida. Soul debía estar peor aún, seguramente no se movió de su lado, vigilando que no la desconectaran, _ahora creeré en la vida artificial_, dejándose crecer la barba y cultivando ojeras del tamaño de los días.

—Ya—Dijo alejando a Black Star que la envolvía con una mirada dulce—Ahora, ¿dónde está Soul?

—Para eso, o la profesora Medusa realmente tendrá que revisarte—Se burló él, Maka arqueó una ceja.

—A Medusa la mató Crona, no intentes confundirme—Gruñó, no tenía ningún libro a mano para golpearlo.

—¿Que mi hija hizo qué?—Preguntó Mesuda en persona, acercándose a ella para tomarle el pulso—Como sea, sabíamos que despertarías—Le dirigió una mirada que no comprendió al peli-celeste.

Maka abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, se alejó bruscamente de ella, cayendo de la camilla hasta el suelo.

—¿Q-qué está pasando acá?—Tembló levantándose y apegándose a la pared.

—Parece que tienes alguna contusión cerebral—Dijo la profesora llevándose una mano a la boca pensativamente—Eres Maka Albarn, tu madre es Kami, eres una de las mejores guadañas y estás atascada con el fracasado de Black Star como compañero, son novios o algo—Nuevamente caminó hasta ella y abrió los párpados de sus ojos para alumbrarlos con una linterna—¿Te suena familiar todo lo que te digo?

Black Star miraba nervioso la escena, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada con vergüenza por la manera en que la doctora lo introducía en los supuestos recuerdos de Maka.

—Para nada—Contestó ella, sorprendiendo a Black Star pero no a Medusa, tratando de mostrarse firme continuó hablando—Soy Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años, mi padres son Spirit Albarn y Kami, soy técnica de Soul Eater que ya ha alcanzado el mayor de los rangos, juntos vencimos al Kishin.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntó impaciente el peli-celeste, rascándose la cabeza.

—No lo sé—Admitió la bruja, puso ambas palmas en la cabeza de Maka y comenzó a recitar palabras que a ambos le sonaron desconocidas y complicadas, magia—Aracnhe, explícale la situación al señor Asura—La rubia volvió a tiritar al ver a la primera hermana Gorgón salir apresurada de la habitación, tuvo miedo de preguntar.

_¿Dijo Asura?_

La rubia, tratando de ocultar el pánico que sentía, observó en silencio a ambas personas, luego la habitación, totalmente diferente a la enfermería del Shibusen, trató de pensar con claridad, revolvió sus sesos buscando alguna explicación, pero no había mucho de qué deducir y se resignó a convertir lo más imposible en posible, quedando con una pobre explicación.

_El enemigo me capturó y ahora me está tratando de confundir, quizás con una ilusión._

El gran misterio consistía en descubrir al enemigo. Decidió seguirles la corriente sin decir una palabra para ver qué tan lejos llegaba la puesta en escena.

Miró con repugnancia a ese intento de Black Star y a esa Medusa que seguía respirando.

—No veo nada extraño—Murmuró la mujer—Aunque su alma luce un tanto…distinta

—¿Qué significa eso?—Volvió a interrogar el hombre.

—Que es mejor que la llevemos con el señor Asura para que la revise mejor.

Maka trató de mantener su cara de póker, pero cuando escuchó esa última frase no pudo sino mostrarse visiblemente perturbada.

¿Hasta donde llegaba este disparate?

**.**

**.**

Después de un largo forcejeo, no les quedó más que sedar a Maka para que Stein pudiera analizarla de mejor manera, deseaba hacerle algunos exámenes al cerebro y para eso la necesitaba quieta.

El profesor les pidió que esperaran afuera, y ahora Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star estaban apoyados en la pared, nerviosos, queriendo decir muchas cosas pero sin saber por cual empezar.

—No es mi culpa, pero de todas maneras lamento haber desconectado a Maka—Habló primero el peli-celeste—También haberte roto el brazo, aunque eso es tu problemas por ser tan débil—Se llevó una mano a los labios—Y siento haberla besado.

—¿L-La besaste?—Preguntó Tsubaki alterada.

—Más bien, ella lo besó—Le respondió Soul— Y no me importa a quien bese—Mintió.

—Entonces me pregunto cómo es que esa botella de jarabe se estrelló contra la pared—Dijo irónico Black Star consiguiendo que Soul se sonrojara y que Tsubaki se mostrara más nerviosa aún.

—Ojalá ella recupere el sentido—Quiso desviar un poco el tema la peli-negra y los tres se volvieron a sumir en un angustioso silencio mientras los minutos que Maka y Stein pasaban en el interior del laboratorio se multiplicaban cada vez más.

Y aunque todos tenían los pensamientos en Maka, uno de ellos se sentía más desconcertado que los otros, desconcertado y destrozado: hasta podía sentir el corazón en la mano debido a la ansiedad.

—¿Tú sabías que era un arma?—No aguantó más Soul, mantenía la cabeza agachada y no les permitió ver a sus amigos cuál era exactamente su estado de ánimo: tristeza.

—Para nada—Contestó Tsubaki arrugando el entrecejo.

—Yo sí—La guadaña no se sorprendió, se había dado cuenta por la actitud de Black Star cuando ella transformó su brazo y la pregunta había sido dirigida hacia él desde un principio. Si no hubiera estado al tanto de ese lado de Maka, el hiperactivo chico no pararía de hablar y pedir explicaciones al respecto.—Ya sabes, ella y yo éramos muy amigos de pequeños, me perseguía para que fuera su técnicos de mayores y que nos casáramos y todo eso—Se le escapó una risa burlona.

—¿Qué…?—Tsubaki calló, ella había notado antes que su técnico y el de Soul eran más cercanos de lo que aparentaban, lo sobreprotector que él se comportaba con ella y la notoria confianza que Maka tenía en Black Star… la certeza con la que parecía conocerlo.

Soul miraba atento al peli-celeste, tratando de no mostrar ninguna de las nuevas emociones que le estaban revolviendo el estómago…como la envidia, los celos.

¿Celos?

Sí, muchos celos.

Después de todo, siempre pensó que sabía todo de Maka, aún si no se lo contaba directamente solía deducir su actitudes.

—Todo se salió de control cuando se separaron sus padres y ella vino a gritarme que me odiaba y que ya no quería casarse conmigo—Black Star pasó los brazos tras la cabeza y dejó que su espalda reposara más cómodamente en la pared—Y luego te conocí a ti y no sabes cuanto me sorprendió que fueras el compañero de Maka, más aún, su arma. Ella me volvió a hablar, pero no como antes y cuando le preguntaba cuál era el motivo soltaba las babosadas de que quería ser como su madre y no como su padre.

Soul asintió ausente.

—Yo creo que decidió ser una técnica porque te conoció—Agregó Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

El alvino no quería decir nada, no quería expresar lo miserable que se sentía en ese momento, pero sus amigos parecían esperar que él dijera algo sobre el asunto, afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura preocupada de Stein y la de Maka aún dormida sobre una silla de ruedas, Soul se levantó bruscamente del asiento—¿Qué tiene?—Preguntó en seguida.

El profesor detuvo la silla y se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio—Nada…biológico—Añadió a último momento—Pero es como si…su alma hubiera sido cambiada por otra.

—¿Hay alguien que puede hacer eso?—Se preocupó Soul

—No lo sé…lo mejor es consultarlo con Shinigami.

Cada uno se sumió en sus propias cavilaciones, solo la guadaña se negó a apartar la vista de Maka y por primera vez deseó ser un técnico, si es eso lo que da la capacidad de ver almas, para examinar el cambio en el interior de ella, para entender, para ayudar. El sonido de su alma no podía percibirlo sintiéndola tan distante, aun a solo unos centímetros, sentía la mano pesada y temerosa de ir al encuentro de la piel de ella, de encontrar algo que la alejara para siempre de él.

Arrastraron la silla de rueda por los pasillos del Shibusen, dejando tras su paso una huella de cuchicheos y muecas por parte de los alumnos. Todos conocían a Maka. Los más cercanos agacharon sus rostros asumiendo lo peor, tragándose las ganas de pedir explicaciones.

Cuando tocaron la puerta del dios de la muerte, les abrió Kidd, detrás de él se veía a una agitada Liz y a una sonriente Patty.

—Volví tan pronto como supe que había despertado, padre los espera—Trató de mostrarse sereno, pero se apartó con impaciencia de la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

Entraron en la habitación bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Shinigami, este se acercó hasta el cuerpo que yacía anestesiado, puso una mano sobre ella y le envió una pequeña descarga visible a la frente, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Le dieron su espacio, se removió inquieta y se pasó enérgicamente las manos por la cara tratando de alejar el sueño pero se volvió a poner alerta cuando recordó donde estaba y luego, en un instante, ya se había levantado de su silla y mantenía una posición ofensiva.

—Me trajeron con mamá gallina—Se relamió los labios—Le cortaré la cabeza y entonces me dejarán libre a mí y a Black Star.

Dicho eso se lanzó hacia el dios de la muerte, pero fue su propio hijo quien la inmovilizó en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa en su alma?—Preguntó Kidd preocupado.

—Ella no es Maka—Contestó Shinigami, respondiendo también a la confusión de los demás que estaban en su oficina—No la nuestra.

Ella, que estaba tratando de deshacerse de su agarre, se quedó quieta para mirarlo con curiosidad.

**.**

**.**

Maka caminaba en silencio siendo escoltada por un Black Star muy diferente al que conocía, con poca musculatura, silencioso, una mueca tímida y ligeramente triste, y por una Medusa que estaba viva, tan parecida a aquella amable enfermera que había fingido ser con anterioridad. Incluso había dicho que Crona también estaba viva.

_Eso sería lindo_

Se dedicó a mirar los pasillos por los cuales era conducida, tratando de no viajar hasta los recuerdos, como aquel en donde Asura devoraba a Crona y posteriormente ellos lo asesinaban, sin dejar rastro de él ni de ella. El lugar por el que la llevaban era diferente al Shibusen, sin ventanas ni amplio techo, era pequeño y húmedo, como una cueva.

—¿Estamos bajo tierra?—Preguntó.

—Sí

No hablaron nada más, sentía la mirada preocupada de Black Star en ella, pero no rompió el silencio, solo hizo más incómodo su trayecto hasta una gran puerta color rojo. Medusa tocó ceremonialmente y luego la abrió.

Siguieron caminando hasta un escritorio de madera oscura, parecía haber una persona sentada en la silla giratoria.

—Creo que ya ha notado la irregularidad en el alma de Maka—Dijo la profesora, sentándose con libertad en una de los asientos frente al escritorio. Black Star continuaba parado.

El cuero rojo fue girando lentamente hasta mostrar la figura que reposaba en el.

Era Asura.

—Por supuesto que lo he notado—Respondió educadamente. La rubia ceniza se acercó con rabia hasta él y botó los papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

—¿Sigues vivo?—Preguntó—¿Esta ilusión es obra tuya?—Trató de mantener la calma, desde su punto de vista aún la conservaba, pues estaba en desventaja numérica, aún si Medusa y Black Star no eran de carne y hueso, sabía cuán dolorosos podía llegar a ser este tipo de trucos, como una pesadilla, y no estaba segura si saldría viva de ella como para ir a acurrucarse junto a Soul después de ella.

—Depende, ¿hablas de mí o del Asura de tu universo?—Contestó con paciencia, tomando un termo que había en una mesa a su izquierda, se sirvió un café.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?—Maka se dio el gusto de incluso reír sarcástica, al ver que el hombre se mantenía sereno, tomó la tasa de café que se había servido y se la arrojó a la cara en un gesto infantil e impaciente, él se quejó y Medusa se levantó a secarlo con su propio delantal.

—Estás en problemas—Susurró ahogado Black Star, pero ella no apartó su mirada cuando se enfrentó a los ojos desafiantes de Medusa.

—Estoy bien—Apartó a la profesora, aunque ella no le quitó los ojos de encima—No, no es una broma Maka.

—No sé quien sea, aún, pero alguien quiere volverme loca—Dijo entre dientes la técnica—Pero no lo logrará, Soul vendrá por mí.

Asura la miró detenidamente por un rato, examinando su postura, sus modales, su alma, el parpadeo de sus ojos—Seguro que sí, si él supiera de tu existencia en este lugar.

—¿Qué le han hecho?—La compostura de Maka se perdió en un remolino de nuevas preocupaciones, lo tenían, la extorsionarían poniendo en juego la libertad de Soul.

Black Star miraba confundido como su compañera se mordía el labio, la tranquilidad del jefe, el aparente aburrimiento de Medusa. No entendía nada.

—No es lo que crees—Asura trató de calmarla, se agachó y recogió del suelo una hoja en blanco y un papel, dibujó en ella muchas líneas verticales—¿Qué tan ególatra eres Maka, como para pensar que eres la única Maka?—Le dio una mirada a Medusa y ella, asintiendo enérgicamente movió sus manos y con magia, lo más probable, atrajo una silla haciendo que Maka se sentara sobre ella.

—¿Está hablando de extraterrestres?—Preguntó de la nada Black Star, la joven sentada no podía relajarse, aun cuando el peli-celeste había mostrado una pisca de la personalidad que le conocía muy bien.

El hombre decidió ignorarlo y continuar—Pareces ser muy lista, ¿haz oído de la teoría de los universos alternos?

—Sí—Consintió Maka—EN LOS LIBROS DE FICCIÓN—Golpeó nuevamente el escritorio, apareció una pequeña grieta.

—Pensé que serías de mente más abierta—Se lamentó Asura—Existen otros universos que se esconden entre los rincones de nuestro propio tiempo, un montón de probabilidades que nunca fueron pero que serán en otras partes, mundos donde no eres quien crees ser, sino otra, porque no hiciste una cosa sino otra, porque no conociste a cierta gente, ¿comprendes lo que te digo?—El tercer ojo en la frente del hombre se abrió, asustándola, su entusiasmo lo hacía.

—Que todo esto sea una ilusión del enemigo es más creíble, si este es uno de esos universos al cual no pertenezco, ¿dónde está la otra Maka?, ¿cómo llegué acá?—Argumentó en contra.

—Ni la bruja más poderosa podría someterte a una ilusión tan completa—Le sonrió cálidamente—"La otra Maka" no está acá, tu alma está ocupando su cuerpo, ¿no te haz dado cuenta?—Otra mirada a Medusa y ella trajo un espejo—Tengo la esperanza de que una vez que te mires, esa será la más grande prueba.

Maka lo dio una mirada de sospecha, pero le dirigió atención al espejo.

Soltó un grito y le dio un golpe que lo partió en pedazos. Llevó sus manos hasta su busto, porque de hecho, tenía busto, mucho busto, el busto suficiente como para hacerle competencia a Blair, así como sus caderas eran más angostas, su cabello era rizado y estaba cortado desprolijamente, eran solo tres elementos que no le pertenecían a su imagen corriente, pero le hacían ver tan extraña—¿Q-qué me hicieron?—Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Esta es mi teoría—Volvió a hablar con energía Asura, Maka se paró tiritando, con ambas manos en sus pechos y se acercó más al escritorio—Supongamos que este es tu universo y este es el mío—Señaló dos líneas del papel rayado—Van en un mismo sentido y son mundos paralelos, con todo lo que eso significa.

—No se pueden topar—Dijo ella comenzando a creerle, muy a su pesar.

—Pero tú estás acá, y seguramente, nuestra Maka allá, algo debió haber alterado el curso de estos dos universos como para que se mezclara un elemento de ellos—Agregó pensativo—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de caer inconsciente?

—Soul y yo peleábamos contra un resquicio de la locura tras derrotar al Kishin, él me goleó en la nuca.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacían, Black Star?

—Estábamos luchando contra los hermanos demoniacos del Shibusen, también golpearon a Maka en la nuca—Murmuró, sintiendo nuevamente la culpa en la garganta.

—¿Contra quién?—Sintió curiosidad Maka, ¿por qué lucharía contra Shibusen?, ¿es que acá era uno de los malos?, ¿o Asura era uno de los buenos?, ¿cuándo terminó creyéndose todo lo que le habían dicho?

—Entonces eso es—Llamó su atención aquel que debería estar muerto—Los universos son paralelos y sin embargo, se encontraron en un punto, y ese punto se descompensó.

—¿Yo soy el punto?

—Exacto, sus almas cambiaron de lugar debido a la descompensación y seguramente estuviste inconsciente todo este tiempo debido a la confusión de la misma—Hizo una cruz uniendo a las dos líneas que representaban sus universos.

—Pero es solo mi alma, ¿cómo conservo mis recuerdos?

—Bueno, al parecer San Agustín y otros tenían la razón cuando decían que la memoria estaba en el motor mismo del alma—Habló Medusa desde el rincón.

Black Star golpeó con fuerza la mesa, para luego soltar un aullido de dolor y comenzar a besarse la mano, al ver las miradas puestas en él se sonrojó y carraspeó—N-no me importa cuantos asombrosos descubrimientos hayan hecho en estos minutos, logré entender que Maka, mi Maka, está en otro lugar, ¿cómo puedo hacer que vuelva?

—Soul debe estar echo un mar de culpa—Reaccionó Maka horrorizada—¿De qué manera puedo regresar?

—Me temo que no hay forma—Respondió grave—No se puede asegurar que al hacer cualquier cosa al mismo tiempo otra vez, sus almas vuelvan sin ningún otro cambio secundario, además, ¿cómo nos pondríamos de acuerdo para hacerlo?, si nos pudiéramos poner en contacto con otras dimensiones esto no sería una simple teoría.

—T-tiene que ser una broma—Maka se llevó una mano a la cara—¿Nunca más veré a Soul?

Nunca más, nunca más lo golpearía cuando encontrara a Blair sobre él, ya no le cocinaría, no se acostarían sobre el otro para ver televisión, no le comentaría sobre el libro que está leyendo, no se burlarían de los desvaríos de Black Star, no más paseos en moto, no más abrazos discretos, no más de su aroma después de la ducha, no más miradas de confianza, nunca más volvería a sentir su alma pendiendo de un hilo invisible con el de ella, no más del tacto de su mango contra sus manos callosas, nunca más sentiría sus manos grandes y largas en sus hombros, contra las suyas, nunca más en su cabeza, nunca de los nuncas volvería a cepillar su cabello, nunca más la volvería molestar, nunca volvería a ver sus ojos rojos, sus dientes filosos, no podría contarle que había espiado su expediente, que sabía su verdadero nombre…

Y tantas cosas que no le había dicho.

A veces un simple "te quiero", un "gracias por ser mi compañero", esas palabras que todos parecían soltar tan fácilmente siempre se le habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta, ¿y ese siempre ahora moriría para convertirse en un nunca que pesaría en sus hombros por el resto de su vida en un lugar desconocido?

Sonaba como una especie de venganza.

—No llores pequeña—Se le acercó Medusa, acariciando su cabeza maternalmente.

—Soul—Dijo ahogada.

Y por su puesto que echaría muchas cosas de menos de Death City, a sus amigos, a su padre. Pero Soul, solo podía pensar en él en ese momento, en su amigo de tantos años.

—Cuidaremos bien de ti, Black Star podría hablarte de nosotros—Asura trató de infundirle confianza, pero ella estaba inconsolable.

Y Black Star no estaba en mejores condiciones, se había apoyado en la pared y miraba al vacío con los ojos nublados, luchando por no llorar.

Él tenía razón desde el inicio, ¿qué más daba?

Es como si su Maka hubiera muerto.

**.**

**.**

Abandonaron la oficina de Shinigami impactados.

No había posibilidad que Maka volviera, estaba atrapada en un lugar desconocido, donde al parecer, Soul no existía y ella mantenía una extraña relación con Black Star, tendría que quedarse allí y adaptarse a lo que viniera mientras la nueva Maka hacía lo mismo.

Tendrían que explicarle de qué iba esta línea temporal y les iba a gustar, porque simplemente no tenían más opciones.

Tsubaki trataba de contener el llanto, Black Star la abrazaba, Maka los veía recelosa y Soul la miraba a ella, notando incluso el cambio radical de su postura, de su manera de andar, las muecas y expresiones que hacía, todo en ella era diferente.

Y Shinigami había dado a entender que tenían que conformarse y recibirla como si se tratara de un intercambio preconcebido.

Ver a Maka y sin embargo no verla nunca más era un panorama que, al parecer, tendría que soportar a través de los años.

Le pegó un puñetazo leve a la pared, enfadado consigo mismo y su actitud… se estaba rindiendo fácilmente.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Si era ella, y solo ella, la que le animaba a seguir cuando se hallaban en crisis como esas, cuando el futuro se visualiza oscuro y él muere de miedo, o de pena.

Que triste es padecer de esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Se conocían hace tanto tiempo y de pronto, todos esos años se le hicieron fugaces y minúsculos, le dio la impresión de que no la conocía nada.

Quería saber más de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Entonces la cosa es así—Sacudió cabeza para prestarle atención a Maka, la que no era suya, ¿suya?, sí suya—Aquí Shibusen es bueno y las brujas malas hasta que hicieron una alianza para derrotar al señor Asura que era malvado—Se notaba insegura de sus propias palabras.

—Sí—Asintió ausente Tsubaki.

—Y tú también eres buena—Hizo una mueca de asco—Y toda curvilínea mientras yo soy una tabla de planchar—Ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra de hacer un puchero—Y tienes una especie de relación secreta con Black Star.

El peli-celeste reaccionó sonrojándose—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, mortal de otra dimensión?

Ella se encogió de hombros—Intuición.

La puerta se volvió a abrir violentamente, dejando ver a Kidd y a las hermanas Thopson salir de ella.

—Tsubaki, Black Star, es el peor momento de todos, pero debemos ir a una misión—Explicó alterado.

Pero aunque odiaban dejarle el trabajo de guiar a la nueva Maka precisamente a Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star se fueron con Kidd con un alivio que más tarde les hizo sentir culpables.

Más tarde.

—Bueno, supongo que debería…—Él no quería llevarla al hogar que comparte con Maka. Al que _solía _compartir con Maka—Pero guardó silencio al notar la tristeza infinita que de pronto se posó en el rostro de la mujer que ahora estaba a su cuidado. Una Maka que no le pertenecía—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creer que exista un lugar donde Black Star y yo no seamos tan unidos—Dijo ausente—Tampoco puedo comprender porque ese hecho no me vuelve loca—Se mordió los labios—Yo lo amo, ¿sabes?, aunque él no haga lo mismo.

—¿No?—Preguntó curioso.

—Él seguramente debe sentirse aliviado de no tener que corresponder mis sentimientos—Dejó salir una risa irónica—Lo habría hecho solo por considerar que es lo más adecuado.

—No digas eso, te debe extrañar—Trató de animarla, también trató de esgrimir una sonrisa, falló.

—Mi relación con Black Star no es como la tuya con Maka, la otra Maka—Frunció el seño—Que raro se oye todo este rollo—Se quejó—¿Están casados o algo?—No estaba realmente interesada, solo quería hablar, relajarse y asumir lo que estaba pasando.

—Ella y yo solo somos amigos

—Estás mintiendo.

**.**

**.**

—Shibusen es una organización que gusta de hacer experimentos por placer, crearon las armas asesinando brujas y están dispuestos a llevar sus ansias de poder hasta donde haga falta, aunque no tienen ningún fin realmente—Hablaba Black Star sin mucho ánimo—Nosotros somos armas y técnicos que defendemos a las brujas y al abuso de poder del Shibusen.

Maka asintió—Creo entender que este mundo gira en torno a que Asura nunca ha sido malvado—Trataba de guardar la información que él le daba mientras veía el decorado chillón que tenía la instalación.

—Son tan diferentes.

—¿Con la otra Maka?

Black Star no le contestó, siguió caminando con pasos cansados sin poder asumir aún del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿otras dimensiones?, ya era un perdedor en ese lugar—¿Cómo soy yo en tu…? ya sabes –Se sintió tonto de pronto.

Ella sonrió con cariño al pensar en su amigo—Un dolor de cabeza—Sonrió—Eres el más fuerte de todos los técnicos y tu arma se llama Tsubaki—Se mordió los labios, ¿de verdad no los volvería a ver?, ¿no había escapatorias ni planes esta vez? Quiso llorar, una cálida mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Tranquila—Su sonrisa, aunque falsa, era tan parecida a la de Black Star, el Black Star que ella conocía, que las lágrimas retrocedieron.

—No son tan diferentes.

Él no estuvo muy seguro de lo que eso quiso decir—Entonces, ¿Nakatsukasa no es una criminal? Ella fue la que te dio el golpe en la cabeza, ¿sabes? Está en los calabozos.

—¿Puedo verla?

El peli-celeste sintió un escalofrío al recordar esas piezas dentales con ansias de sangre, de su sangre, la cabellera salvaje y oscura, el sonido de sus huesos convirtiéndose en metal y filo—No creo que sea una buena idea, hace poco asesinamos a su hermano y…

—Por favor—Pidió.

—Tú tampoco eres tan diferente a ella—Suspiró con resignación, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera por un pasillo menos ornamentado.

¿A qué venía esos deseos de ver a _esa _Tsubaki? Tal vez curiosidad científica.

O quizás estaba comenzando a enloquecer y buscaba desesperada algo que pudiera reconocer. Por eso la sonrisa la había tranquilizado, porque era igual a la de Black Star.

Pero debía resignarse, y luego, porque había cosas que acá no encontraría.

Como a Soul.

—Soul

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¿La extrañas?—Cambió de tema.

—Por su puesto—Pero se le veía tan tranquilo, ¿cómo estaría sintiéndose su compañero al respecto?, ¿estaría fingiendo que era una situación que podía manejar?, ¿habría llorado?, ¿ya había llevado a la otra a su departamento?, ¿para que durmiera en su cama?

Ese pensamiento la remeció.

¿Serían ahora compañeros?

¿Vivirían juntos y harían todas las cosas que ellos dos solían hacer?

—¿Seré reemplazada?—Y una vez que esa frase salió de su boca sintió pánico.

—¿Qué estás murmurando?

Ella no contestó, tuvo miedo, pena, mucha pena y luego muchos celos.

_Soul es mío_

—Debe haber alguna manera en que me pueda contactar con él e intentar volver—Volvió a hablar más para sí misma, angustiada.

—Ya escuchaste a Asura—Black Star se tomó el puente de la nariz, él ya se había rendido o tal vez, nunca había tenido esperanzas—Ya llegamos.

Maka notó que el entorno había cambiado bruscamente, se encontraban ahora en una verdadera caverna y para ambientar, el tétrico techo de irregular roca y el olor húmedo que despedía el suelo terroso eran acompañados con los lamentos o maldiciones de los que parecían estar encarcelados.

—Celda número tres—El técnico comenzó a caminar nuevamente—Creo que solo nos queda acostumbrarnos al otro, con el tiempo será como si siempre hubieras estado acá.

Ella le dio una cachetada con tanta ira, que lo dejó tirado en el suelo y con unas cuantas lágrimas que se quitó en silencio. Maka sintió un poco de satisfacción al comprobar que en ese lugar también era fuerte y un poco de remordimiento al haber aprovechado la situación para descargarse.

—Más vale que Soul no diga cosas como esas mientras esté ausente—Dijo arreglándose la ropa, aún una bata de hospital, como si hubiera sido ella la que terminó embarrada. Se escucharon risas desde las celdas—Y le debes una disculpa a Maka cuando vuelva, a la otra Maka.

Él, no dispuesto a recibir otra paliza se levantó en silencio del suelo.

—Porque ella va a volver—Finalizó ayudándole a quitar un poco de tierra que tenía en el costado—Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Ella nunca me hubiera golpeado.

Llegaron a la celda que tenía una serie de advertencias pegadas en la pared, del tipo "no alimentar", como si fuera un animal.

—No te acerques demasiado—Advirtió, pero era demasiado tarde, se asomó por rejilla de la puerta de metal oxidado, adentro estaba oscuro.

—¿Tsubaki?—Llamó, recibió de respuesta un escupo.

—Ninguno de ustedes, nenas, tiene derecho de llamarme por mi nombre—Maka se alejó limpiándose la cara con la manga de la bata, escuchó a Black Star reír—Vendrán por mí.

—Eres solo una herramienta para ellos—Se involucró el joven—Solo buscarán a alguien más para rellenar tu sitio vacío, otra arma demoniaca y de lo contrario, hallarán la forma de crear una.

Maka se sorprendió gratamente, Tsubaki también era un arma acá y eso quería decir que este universo no era tan paralelo al suyo como había comenzado a creer. Aún seguía un poco confundida, pero trató de concentrarse para ver el alma de esas personas.

—BINGO—Dio un pequeño salto de alegría al notar que esa parte de sí misma no se había marchado, ¿o había venido con ella?

Le echó un vistazo al alma de ese Black Star, tranquila, resignada, insegura pero con un gran corazón y empatía. Pasó pronto a la de Tsubaki, altanera, salvaje pero muy asustada y deseosa de encontrar un propósito. Definitivamente, eran personalidades muy diferentes a las que ella conocía y sin embargo, sus almas se buscaban a ciegas, incluso ese Black Star y esa Tsubaki estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus almas lo pedían.

—Creo que en vez de encerrarla podrían hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla para que deje Shibusen, no parece muy feliz allí—Recomendó Maka al oído de Black Star

—Y yo creo que todo este asunto de venir de otra dimensión te ha afectado un poco

—Sé de lo que hablo—Dijo como si nada—Puedo ver almas.

—¿Cómo es…?—El del clan de la estrella se dio vuelta y vio como ella se alejaba—¿A dónde vas?

—No te preocupes, yo hallaré la salida—Se despidió de él con una mano.

Iría a buscar a Soul, al de esa dimensión, si estaban destinados a tener un lazo aún en ese mundo donde todo parecía estar de cabeza, podrían hacer una resonancia. Una vez, con ayuda de Soul, su Soul, había encontrado al Kishin y a Crona sin tener ninguna pista, no perdía nada con intentar tener una conexión con él desde otra dimensión. Además, su lazo era fuerte.

Está bien, tal vez ahora si sonaba un poco descabellado.

Pero solo necesitaba un poco de fe y alguien con el que pudiera conectar su alma y aumentar su resonancia. El Soul de esa dimensión, solo tenía esa opción en mente.

—No importa lo que hagas, ya oíste a Asura, incluso si tienes un plan es casi imposible que la cosas salgan bien—Se le volvió a acercar Black Star—¿Y qué si esta vez pasa algo más grave que…cambiar de cuerpos?

—¿Algo más grave, en serio?—Maka cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra—Ni si quiera sabes lo que voy a hacer.

—No quiero que la pongas en peligro por algún experimento loco—Él desvió su mirada de la de ella—Después de todo, eres una subordinada del Shibusen.

La rubia soltó una carcajada, cuando le contara todo esto a Black Star no lo podría creer—No seas tan miedoso.

Él la vio alejarse llena de decisión, toda valerosa y llena de esperanza, llena de aptitudes que a tanto a él como a Maka, su Maka, le hacían falta. Caminó de regreso hasta las celdas.

—Muy bien, Tsubaki—Dijo una vez que estuvo frente a su celda—Mi nombre es Black Star y quizás podríamos ser amigos.

**.**

**.**

Soul dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de buscar las llaves en su bolsillo trasero, dándole una mirada cautelosa a Maka, la otra Maka, que observaba con atención el lugar. Llevaba puestas las ropas habituales para cuando salían de misión y eso le irritaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Acá es donde vivo con Maka—Dijo con cansancio, abriendo la puerta y pasando antes que ella, situación contraria cuando se trataba de su compañera.

—¿Y tratas de hacerme creer que no están casados?—Puso los ojos en blanco una vez que estuvo adentro.

—He pasado bastante tiempo en el hospital así que está un poco desordenado.

—No es una pocilga—Le restó importancia mientras comenzaba a tocar todo lo que podía, iba de un lado a otro moviendo las cosas de su lugar, riéndose de las fotos y de la decoración—Tienes un muy mal gusto.

—Maka ya tenía amueblado el departamento cuando me mudé—Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y le mostró donde estaban la cocina y el baño—Está es la habitación de ella—La guio hasta la puerta de madera pintada de blanco, la abrió. Él se había encargado, con ayuda de Tsubaki, de mantenerla limpia.

—¡Demonios soy una nerd!—Gritó adentrándose en el dormitorio, otra vez manoseando lo que no le pertenecía, Soul trató de contener las ganas de pegarle en las manos—¿Y que hay con todos esos libros?—Se subió con los zapatos aún puestos a la cama para alcanzar la repisa con los volúmenes, antes de pensarlo si quiera él caminó hasta ella y la bajó empujándola de los hombros.

—No ensucies las cosas de Maka.

—De acuerdo, mamá—Dijo ella—¿Siempre estás tan tenso?—Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Él no continuó discutiendo, observó en silencio como la mujer volvía a darle la espalda, ¡que bien conocía esa espalda!, para abrir el armario—Esto seguirá empeorando, ¿verdad?—Tomó varias prendas y las arrojó al suelo—Me vas a prestar dinero para comprarme ropa decente, luego te lo devolveré.

Soul se acercó hasta lo que ella había botado y lo levantó, y, con más fuerza de la que tenía planeada usar, hay que recordar que es el cuerpo de Maka, la empujó del lugar y guardó lo que había sacado.

—Es mejor que duermas en mi cuarto por ahora—Murmuró cerrando las puertas del clóset—Yo lo haré en el sofá.

Ella lo miró por un largo rato, reprendiéndolo en silencio.

—Cosas como los sueños y las esperanzas son para tontos—Refunfuñó sin aguantar más la irritación que sentía hacia ese hombre, que parecía tan correcto, tan confiado pero por sobre todo, tan enamorado.

¿Así de estúpida se veía ella alrededor de Black Star?

No. Pero tal vez ella era la extraña.

—Mira, me quedaré hasta empezar a ganarme el dinero como hacen acá, aunque eso signifique trabajar para el Shibusen—Se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas—Pero creo que deberías empezar a desapegarte de…—Le dio un vistazo al cuarto entero, reluciente, sin una mota de polvo aun cuando el cuerpo había yacido sin ninguna esperanza en el hospital por seis meses—Todo esto—Había ganado su atención y una mirada desconcertada por parte del hombre.

—Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir—Gruñó y ella se sintió intimidada, pero continuó.

—Ella no va a volver, ya escuchaste al jefe—Lo vio apretar con fuerza la mandíbula—De verdad lo siento, yo me iré de acá en cuanto pueda.

Una sonrisa se extendió de pronto por la cara de Soul y ella, la que no era su Maka, temió que sus palabras lo hubieran enloquecido—Ella regresará—Dijo—Encontrará la forma—Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, dándole a entender que no la quería dentro de esa habitación—No tienes que creerme, solo espera y verás.

Maka frunció el seño—Estás perdido.

—Yo no soy el que está en una dimensión desconocida—Cerró al puerta luego que ella salió, hizo una mueca al notar lo extrañas que sonaban sus palabras.

—Me refiero a que estás enamorado—Y esa palabra adquirió un nuevo significado para ella, porque ahora conocía gente que lo estaba hasta ese punto: negar la realidad—¿Ella lo sabe?

Soul se sobresaltó.

No, en realidad no.

Pero debió sobresaltarse, a cambio de eso, soltó una risa repleta de burla hacia sí mismo—Es bastante obvio, pero ella no es de las que se preocupan por esas cosas.

Le indicó el sillón para que se sentara, fue a la cocina por agua. Llenó el baso y cuando quiso dirigirse a la sala la mujer le bloqueaba el camino.

Maka, su Maka, solía hacer eso cuando quería reprenderlo por algo y había estado esperando todo el día para hacerlo, fruncía sus cejas y su boca en un puchero que se le hacía adorable de una manera muy enferma, le daban ganas de besarla. Aunque nunca lo hiciera, miraba las palabras e insultos salir de su boca, la veía moverse y lanzar chillidos, quedaba demasiado aturdido con sus ensoñaciones como para esquivar el "maka-chop" que le seguía al sermón.

Pero esa Maka, la otra Maka, no hizo ninguna de esas muecas lindas, lo miraba con serenidad, y no con esa tranquilidad que nace de la seguridad o del intento de ocultar un problema, sino con el rostro plano debido a la indiferencia hacia una situación.

—Me das un poco de pena, ella no volverá y te habrás dejado para ti todas las cursilerías que, seguramente, ahora pasan por tu mente.

—Tú eres la que me da pena, te haz rendido muy fácilmente.

—Cuando te des cuenta que esas ilusiones inútiles solo te hacen daño—Ignoró ella sus palabras para continuar hablando—Quizás escuche tu confesión en su lugar si me lo pides de rodillas.

—¿Estás loca?—Sonrió él—Maka me mataría si no se lo digo a ella primero.

**.**

**.**

Nunca fue su intención encariñarse demasiado de Soul.

Es verdad que una fuerza superior la atrajo hasta esa figura taciturna, apartada del resto, es verdad que se sorprendió al ver el color de sus ojos y esa sonrisa filosa, es verdad que quedó embelesada con la melodía que le tocó en el piano a modo de presentación. Pero el verdadero factor por el que lo eligió fue porque era un arma.

Soul fue su señal: podía cortar lazos con su padre, no ser para nada como él. Ocultaría sus aptitudes como arma y sería una técnico exitosa como su madre.

Y él parecía un tipo callado y reservado, con un aire de galatería y genialidad que no se molestaba en ocultar, sino recodárselo cada vez que podía.

Todo fue culpa de él y de sus constantes intervenciones en su vida, en la buena cocina, en las sonrisas de confianza, en la seriedad con la que se tomaba su trabajo como arma, en las atenciones con ella, en el inesperado círculo de amigos en el que de pronto se vio insertada, en su afán por defenderla, la manera en que se preocupaba por ella, las veces que había puesto su propio hombro para que ella llorada, esos apretones de manos en medio de la locura y la resonancia de dos almas ya no tan solitarias para vencerla, el calor de su cuerpo cuando se abrazaban frente a la victoria o a la tristeza, su cabello mojado cuando salía de la ducha y le indicaba suavemente que podía ocupar el baño, esa compañía fiel los viernes por la noche cuando ella se quedaba leyendo en el sofá, las burlas que se hacían entre ellos hasta los golpes, la molestia que duraba hasta que él venía pidiendo perdón, su voz hecha eco cuando se convertía en un arma y calzaba su forma perfectamente entre sus palmas, listas para recibirlo.

No estaba en sus planes encariñarse de Soul. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba lista para morir por él, aunque siempre fuera él el que terminaba en esa posición que ella deseaba para sí misma. Y él la llamaba una mujer valiente mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del peligro para protegerla.

—¿Estás segura que encontrarás a ese hombre acá?—Le preguntó con desconfianza Medusa.

—Ruego por eso.

Asura le ordenó a Medusa que le acompañara hasta Londres para buscar a Soul, con magia podía transportarse casi instantáneamente y estaba interesado en el resultado que tendría la situación.

—Ya sabes, no porque en tu, hum, mundo él es oriundo de Londres…

—¡LO SÉ!—Interrumpió.

Lo gracioso del asunto, es que Soul no sabía que ella había averiguado que él era londinense.

Manejaba su acento con una perfección envidiable y nunca hablaba de su familia o de la vida que llevaba antes de ingresar al Shibusen. La única pista que tenía, residía en su encuentro con él: un piano y un elegante traje.

Debía tener una buena situación económica o haber ido a uno de esos internados de modales ¿Quizás un chico problema? Al principio no quiso indagar en el tema porque toda pregunta que tenía que ver con eso era hábilmente esquivada por él. No le importó….por un tiempo.

Entre más afecto sentía por él, más necesidad tenía por saber sobre cualquier asunto relacionado con Soul, pero tal vez él no se sentía de la misma manera que ella, o tenía un pasado muy doloroso, porque a pesar que la confianza entre ellos aumentaba hasta lo ridículo, él continuaba evitando hablar del tema. Y ella no quería ser una molestia.

Por eso fue con la credencial de su padre a pedir el expediente de Soul Eater, que resultó ser Soul Evans, hijo de una ilustre familia inglesa, cercana a la familia real por servirle desde sus inicios musicalmente. Bastaría con buscar un libro sobre Inglaterra para saber algo de su familia.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el plan?—Preguntó Medusa haciendo desaparecer la escoba en la que se habían transportado.

—Hablar con las personas—_Y rogar para que esta parte de la vida de Soul sea idéntica a la que yo conozco. _

Medusa le sonrió con tanta dulzura que le produjo escalofríos, se bajó el corto peto negro que llevaba puesto, sumamente incómoda con el tipo de ropas que utilizaba en esta dimensión, ropas que podría compartir con Blair.

—Y…Crona acá es...—Quiso sacar ese tema a colación mientras se dirigían a una esquina donde había un grupo de varias personas esperando el semáforo para cruzar.

—Una niña muy popular, tiene muchos amigos y es técnica de su novio llamado Ragnarok—Dijo ella inflando el pecho con orgullo—Siempre está contenta.

Maka trató de no llorar.

—Te escuché decir que de donde vienes ella…¿está muerta?—Por su cara cruzó una mueca de preocupación.

—Fue el shock del momento… ella también es muy feliz allá—Se mordió la lengua, no debió mentir, pero no fue capaz de decir la verdad. Medusa sonrió.

Maka caminó un poco más rápido hasta tocar el hombro de un anciano que leía el diario.

—Disculpe, buenos días, ¿sabe usted dónde está la mansión de la familia Evans?

—No tengo idea señori…—Se detuvo a observar el atuendo que llevaba y luego volvió a abrir el periódico.

Maka le echó la culpa a la edad, se acercó hasta una mujer—Hola, ¿puede decirme dónde hallar la mansión de los músicos Evans?

—O no son populares, o tu broma es muy mala—Le respondió la señora, disponiéndose a cruzar la calle.

No siguió preguntando, al parecer las cosas serían de la manera difícil.

—¿Y ahora?

—¡No lo sé!—Le respondió a Medusa—Ni si quiera sé cómo es el alma de este Soul como para intentar buscarlo—Frustrada tiró de su…de su casi cabello, demasiado desparejo como para amarrarlo—Quizás de verdad me quede acá para siempre.

La mujer que la acompañaba se acercó y acarició su brazo, tratando de infundirle ánimo—Todo saldrá bien, vamos a caminar por ahí, quizás…uno nunca sabe.

Maka aceptó porque no perdía nada.

Vagaron por las calles frías en silencio, estaban en lo que parecía ser el centro o quizás un poco más allá, no se sorprendió al ver el eterno Palacio de Westminster y el Big Ben plantados allí, a prueba de todo extraño truco del tiempo, ¿alguna dimensión carecería de esa maravilla arquitectónica?

Siempre pensó que Soul le diría sobre sus orígenes y la llevaría a conocer su ciudad, incluso a sus padres. Había estado estudiando algo sobre música para no quedar en ridículo cuando ese día llegara.

—¿Dijiste que él es hijo de una familia de músicos?—Rompió Medusa el silencio.

—Sí, él toca el piano

—¿Y tiene este extraño cabello color blanco y ojos rojos?—Volvió a hablar, Maka, extrañada de que conociera esos datos que ella no le había proporcionado, levantó la vista y vio que Medusa veía fijo hacia la calle del frente.

Era Soul, o casi, el Soul de esa dimensión. Con ropa harapienta, descalzo y tocando un acordeón animadamente.

—¡Soul!—Gritó, cruzando la calle sin premeditarlo, saltó un auto que se le atravesó en el camino con destreza y el joven la miraba con una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.—¡Te he estado buscando!—Dijo una vez que se encontró frente a él, escuchó los tacones de Medusa resonar en el asfalto, tras ella.

—Buenas tardes señoritas—Habló saliendo de su estupor—Es un placer que un par de americanas busquen por Soul—Hizo una reverencia—¿Es porque le han llegado rumores de mi talento musical?—Comenzó a mover sus brazos, haciendo que el instrumento cobrara vida entre sus manos.

La melodía era tan parecida a la que había tocado cuando se conocieron, solo era un poco más rápida.

—Pero esto no es lo único que puedo hacer, soy también un buen bailarín, puedo llevar muchas bandejas en un solo brazo, tengo excelente equilibrio, fuerza, músculos, puedo reparar diferentes artefactos electrónicos, cocinar desde comida tradicional hasta china, tengo una apariencia exótica, puedo trabajar como guardia, o simplemente estar al fondo de una orquesta, tocan acordeones en las orquestas, ¿verdad?, trabajé un mes en un circo y sé tratar con ese tipo de animales, también me sé bromas muy chistosas y…—Su boca no paraba, y Maka anotó mentalmente esa diferencia entre ese Soul y su Soul, ¿su Soul?, ¡pues claro!, su Soul. A parte de la rapidez con la que se movía su boca para hablar, su alma estaba repleta de un carisma y una animosidad que cegaba, una persona soñadora, llena de metas y proyectos.

—No…¿Soul Evans?—Preguntó indecisa, ¿ahora qué?

—Solo Soul, a menos que quieras hacer de ese mi nombre artístico—Sonrió. No tenía los dientes puntiagudos, sino una sonrisa lisa, un tanto amarillenta en comparación a su blanco cabello, incluso su forma de sonreír, cerrando los ojos y estirando sus pómulos, era distinta a la socarrona de Soul, su Soul.

¿Podrían hacer resonar sus almas para ella atravesar las barreras del espacio y comunicarse con Soul, con Soul Eater?

—La verdad es que solo vine a pedirte un favor…pero es delicado, tendrás que prestar mucha atención y mantener abierta tu mente—La sonrisa huyó del rostro del joven y posó sus ojos serios sobre ella, Maka se puso nerviosa.

_Pues, vengo de otra dimensión en donde somos compañeros y necesito que hagas resonancia conmigo para poder contactar al otro tú, porque hay otro como tú, en la otra dimensión que antes te mencioné._

Sonaba como una locura incluso en su cabeza.

—Señorita—La voz masculina llamó su atención, él permanecía serio, incluso un poco…¿molesto?—Por el que parezca desamparado no significa que acepte ofertas de prostitución—Medusa soltó una carcajada que desconcertó al joven.—Y usted es muy linda y todo, pero no me prostituyo.

No lo pudo creer por un momento, luego los colores se le subieron a la cara—¡Yo no estaba haciéndote ninguna oferta de prostitución!—Chilló enviándole de paso una mirada de reprobación a Medusa, Soul se sonrojó un poco y la mano de Maka se movió acto reflejo, logró frenarla para darle un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento, la gente me ha pedido favores tan extraños en la calle y como la mayoría sabe que soy del orfanato y que pronto me echarán por la mayoría de edad, me han venido a ofrecer puestos nada decorosos en las casas de algunas señoras que no mencionaré, ¡¿qué clase de ejemplo sería yo para mis hermanitos si aceptara?!—Se quedó callado—Pero bueno, ¿qué quiere entonces la señorita?

Maka se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando las nuevas diferencias que había dejado a descubierto este Soul respecto al suyo.

_Su Soul_, ojalá cuando se encontrasen no le fuera a decir así por equivocación.

—Mira, te mereces toda la sinceridad del mundo y yo… Pues, vengo de otra dimensión en donde somos compañeros y necesito que hagas resonancia conmigo para poder contactar al otro tú, porque hay otro como tú, en la otra dimensión que antes te mencioné—Ya, lo había dicho, y sonaba tan disparatado como había pensado. Escuchó el sonido de la mano de Medusa estrellándose contra su propia frente.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?—Preguntó para la sorpresa de ambas.

—¡¿Le creíste?!—Medusa expresó su incredulidad.

—No, pero si debo hacer algo sencillo, no hay por qué negarse—Sonrió.

—En este momento me alegra que no seas como mi Soul—Lo dijo en voz alta, _si existe dios, que no permita que le diga de esa forma cuando regrese con él—_Solo toma mi hombro—Él siguió su instrucción sin titubeos, entregándole el acordeón a Medusa para que lo sujetara, hizo un ruido ensordecedor.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de buscar en esa ligera oscuridad el alma de quien le tocaba el hombro con timidez, tendría que hacer resonancia con el alma de él por su propia cuenta y luego buscar a Soul en un espacio indeterminado, literalmente, sería como una vil caricatura de una hormiga tratando de contactar con otra en Marte. Encontró rápidamente esa alma jovial, alegre y carismática y trató de establecer un puente con la suya, pero lo rechazó, lo volvió a intentar, pero falló también las nueve veces siguientes, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y la cabeza empezó a dolerle, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mueca de preocupación de Medusa.

El Soul de ese universo no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre de arma. Incluso si la tuviera, una resonancia con él hubiera sido tortuosa y para nada efectiva.

—¿Entonces me quedaré para siempre acá?—Se alejó de Soul para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Hice algo mal?—Preguntó él, asustado.

—No, no pasa nada…mira, está esta organización—Empezó a hablar Maka pero se detuvo—¿Cómo se llama su institución?—Le cuestionó a la mujer que le acompañaba, ella negó con la cabeza—Está bien, ellos no tienen un nombre, pero seguramente te darán un hogar y tengo el presentimiento de que serías un muy buen técnico.

Medusa se apresuró a darle una tarjeta con un número—Piénsalo y llámanos, te daremos la información que quieras y te vendremos a recoger si decides unirte.

Maka, mientras tanto, comenzó a caminar—Pero no entiendo, ¿funcionó… lo que sea que estabas tratando de hacer?—La detuvo él.

—No, pero no te preocupes—Le sonrió y siguió caminando al tiempo que se despedía sacudiendo su mano en el aire, sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiéndose maleducada pero sin tener el ánimo para hacer más que eso.

Escuchó que Medusa y Soul intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, se concentró en el sonido de sus susurros y luego en el de los tacones tratando de alcanzarla.

—¡Maka!

Ella continuó caminando hasta que dio la vuelta en un callejón, dándose el lujo de sostener todo su peso en la pared de ladrillos, derrumbándose hasta que se vio sentada en el sucio asfalto, con Medusa mirándola fijamente de frente.

—Hora de dejar de hacerse la fuerte—La sermoneó—Lo haz hecho bien—Se agachó hasta su nivel y la abrazó, Maka no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas, muchas, lágrimas en su hombro.

—Tengo miedo—Dijo tiritando en los brazos de esa mujer que ella recordaba muerta y despiadada.

—Todo estará bien.

Y la rubia ceniza quiso creerlo, se separó de Medusa para poder respirar, cosa que se le estaba tornando dificultosa, puso la cabeza entre sus rodillas y trató de relajarse, de pensar, pero le era imposible, le venían a la cabeza todos esos recuerdos de Soul que por primera vez se le hicieron una tortura: tantas cosas, algunas tan simples como la rutina diaria, que nunca se repetirían, tantas palabras que solía contener en su mente, a veces un simple "muchas gracias", que ahora nunca le diría, y todas esas, miles, preguntas que ahora callaría por siempre. Trató de acompasar el movimiento de sus hombros para que su acompañante no supiera que lloraba, también intentó pensar en su papá, en sus amigos, en Death City, pero era el rostro de Soul era el que venía hasta ella con mayor pesar, el que hacía palpitar a su corazón hasta que sus latidos fueron un zumbido y las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas, hasta que todo eso le hizo comprender una verdad que de pronto se le presentó tan obvia.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Y fue necesario estar separados un universo entero para que ella se diera cuenta, o lo aceptara.

—¡Mierda!—Ella no era de palabrotas, pero se sintió tan tonta y tan frustrada , que lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue dejar salir una.

Nunca fue su intensión encariñarse de Soul, tal vez eso seguía en su subconsciente. Y algo así como una relación, un enamoramiento de esos que terminan en bodas, de esos en donde se engaña, aún le provocaba mucho pánico.

Pero no valía la pena flagelarse, ella ahora nunca volvería, nunca podría experimentar esas cosas o sufrirlas. Se entristeció.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos—Dijo Medusa ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara. Maka la tomó automáticamente y se paró de la misma manera, con la cabeza en su nuevo descubrimiento y pesar—Algún día encontraremos la manera—Agregó la mujer tratando de consolarla, murmuró unas palabras y la escoba apareció frente a sus ojos. No la soltó mientras la dirigía hasta ella, y en el momento en que se iba a sentar, cuando recibió una mirada de lástima por parte de la bruja, la rubia pensó en todo lo que daría por sentir una vez más el ritmo fluido con el que refulgía el alma de Soul en su pecho y por un segundo, lo sintió, tan real que no podía ser producto de su imaginación.

—¡Espera!—Gritó Maka sin soltarle la mano a Medusa, porque tal vez ella era el factor clave, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, buscando el calor característico del alma de su compañero y efectivamente, ahí estaba, flotando en un lugar que no podía señalar con exactitud, trató de alcanzarla pero no pudo, oía un murmullo que venía de su centro pero tampoco podía entender muy bien, intentó hablarle.

_Soul, ¿puedes oírme?_

Los susurros pararon para luego convertirse en un mar de balbuceos

_No puedo entenderte_

Pudo distinguir algunas palabras, pero no pudo sacarles ningún significado. La cabeza comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente y en cualquier momento perdería la conexión, además ya había gastado mucha energía tratando de contactarlo con anterioridad.

_Haz que ella quede inconsciente en una hora más desde ahora_

Otra vez la voz, las voces, se detuvieron. Miró la mano de Medusa y el reloj que llevaba, las cuatro de la tarde.

_En exactamente una hora_

Alcanzó a decir-pensar antes de perder por completo el inseguro contacto que estaba manteniendo con su alma. Y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró sudando entre los brazos de la mujer que la acompañaba, sentía un resquemor punzante en la nuca y no podía mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, a eso hay que agregar la molestia que le causaba la mirada de intriga y compasión que Medusa tenía puesta sobre ella.

—¿Lo lograste?

—Lo sabré en una hora, creo que fue gracias a ti

—Yo no hice nada—Sonrió, confirmando su sospecha.

**.**

**.**

La vio con tedio pasearse por el living con diferentes atuendos de Maka, tratando de encontrar uno con el que se sintiera cómoda. Uno tas otro, el ceño de ella estaba más fruncido y el suyo también.

—Seré sincero, es mejor que no te pongas tan cómoda—Le dijo cuando la vio con un antiguo conjunto de Blair, le quedaba grande pero estaba haciéndole pinzas con ayuda de sus manos. Ella no hizo caso de sus palabras y volvió a caminar con rumbo al cuarto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos llenos de Maka en su cabeza antes de que ella, la otra, volviera, había ajustado el traje.

—Me queda bien—Concluyó por su propia cuenta.

—No, le queda bien a Maka, y no dejaré que salgas de acá mostrando el cuerpo de Maka de esa forma—Soul se levantó del asiento ante la visión del diminuto bikini color púrpura a juego con unas botas negras puntiagudas y unas medias de rendijas.

—Lo que pasa es que ya debes estar todo erecto con solo mirar el cuerpo de tu adorada Maka en este tipo de trajes—Gruñó ella, dándole directo al orgullo del chico.

—¿Quién se sentiría así por esa flacucha?—Trató de defenderse como lo haría de ella.

—Dímelo tú que estás totalmente enamorado de ella—Contratacó la mujer con una sonrisa de anticipada victoria—¿Cómo haz podido ocultarlo?—Le preguntó con una mueca de horror—Esta niña tiene un buen trasero—Agregó.

—Nunca he ocultado nada—Y aunque tampoco había sido directo, Maka era despistada cuando se trataba de esas cosas, además de temerles un poco.

—Eres tan patético—Se lamentó la chica, observándolo levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia la habitación. Cuando volvió, traía para ella un vestido blanco.

—Ponte algo de ropa, por favor

Ella miró la prenda por un buen rato y se resignó a obedecer, se estaba poniendo un conjunto sobre el otro cuando, luego de un estruendo, la puerta del departamento yacía bajo una figura masculina de pelo color borgoña y de camisa verde, el hombre entró hecho preocupación al lugar.

Soul gimió ante el huracán que se aproximaba, ver a Spirit tan devastado- una suma y resta por la expectativa de que su hija despertara o no, así como las constantes llamadas de Kami para que desconectaran a Maka y la dejaran morir en paz-era una de las cosas que más le torturaban y hacían volver la culpa cuando ella estaba en coma.

—Así que es verdad—Su voz dejaba ver su estado de ánimo—Maka despertó pero…no es nuestra Maka.

—¿Y este quién es?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Es Spirit Albarn, tu padre, bueno, el padre de… ught—Era tan difícil explicarse y decir tantas veces el nombre de Maka le dolía, le producía un hueco de añoranza en la garganta que a veces se confundían con las ganas de llorar. Pero no quería llorar, llorar era rendirse y tenerse compasión, y él estaba seguro que ella pronto volvería a estar a su lado.

—Acá…¿tengo padre?—El tono con el que escaparon las palabras de la boca de la chica llamaron la atención de ambos hombres, ella soltó una lágrima, solo una que se apresuró en borrar—Yo… tal vez te parezca estúpido, pero ¿te puedo abrazar?

Y Spirit es débil, con las mujeres, con cualquier cosa que se trate de su hija, y se pone horriblemente sensible cuando se trata de paternidad. Ver todas esas cosas reunidas en una chica, que si bien no era su hija, lo era de alguna manera…

_Ught_

Abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa sin si quiera dudarlo. La Maka de la otra dimensión, en el cuerpo de su Maka, caminó tímidamente hasta él.

Empezaron a bombardearse con preguntas de la familia de manera inmediata, sentándose en el sofá con total libertad, hablaron de las dos Kami, del hogar de ella en el otro universo, de cómo había crecido Maka en este mundo y Soul se aguantó el siniestro deseo de agregar su prontuario de mujeriego a la tierna historia que contaba Spirit. Les alcanzó el álbum de fotos cuando lo pidieron y luego fue a la cocina a relajarse por un momento.

Dejó caer en su cara la máscara de la preocupación mientras se preparaba un café, el día tenía ganas de seguir alargándose sin su permiso y por primera vez estuvo feliz de que Spirit estuviera en casa, de esa manera podía mantener entretenida a "Maka"

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en el otro lugar? ¿Buscaría por él? ¿Creería la situación que estaba viviendo? ¿Habría alguien lo suficientemente capaz de explicarle lo que sucedía? ¿Y si ni había nadie que entendiera de dimensiones o de ninguna de esa mierda que acababa de aprender? ¿Si la creían loca y la metían a un manicomio?

Las peores posibilidades se empezaron a asomar a su cabeza, la tetera chirriaba tratando de captar su atención pero no lo logró, y celosa, se volcó sobre los mecheros de la cocina. La apagó, para que no saliera olor a gas, pero no tuvo el ánimo ni el sentido necesario para limpiar el agua caliente del suelo; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de afirmarse de algo, pero Maka no estaba ahí, y la encimera era un muy buen punto de apoyo, pero no era muy parlanchina.

_Ught. Tan poco genial._

Se repitió mil veces que ella estaría bien, que solo tenía que confiar, ¿pero a dónde iba esa confianza? Si había tantas cosas que no le había dicho: algunas tan simple como su lugar de origen, otras más delicadas, como que era parte de una familia adinerada y casi pariente de la reina de Inglaterra.

Apartó su mente de esos lares, prometiéndose a sí mismo que cuando Maka volviera, porque confiaría ciegamente en ella, le hablaría sobretodo eso, y más aún. Si eso la traía de vuelta, si le quitaba el peso del arrepentimiento de la lengua, comenzaría a contar las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de su propio cuerpo y luego se lo informaría. Todo, le diría y le daría todo lo de él.

Pero para eso, tiene que volver.

_Vuelve por favor._

Escuchó un suspiro desde el living, de Spirit, él también soltó uno y haciendo justicia a su verborrea llorona se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a enumerar su respiración. Tampoco es que tuviera que, o quisiera, hacer otra cosa y quizás resultaba ser una buena distracción.

_Uno, dos…_Sus propios números de imaginario sonido se fueron perdiendo en algún lado del cerebro a medida que se sentía más y más relajado. Se dejó caer en el suelo y trató de recordar en la oscuridad de sus párpados el resplandor y la melodía del alma de Maka, llena de personalidad y dulzura, era tan envolvente. Y de pronto la sintió tan cerca y tan presente, como una resonancia, que soltó un par de lágrimas solo de emoción.

Pero no supo qué hacer cuando escuchó su voz, la escuchó en su cabeza, como si efectivamente estuvieran en medio de una resonancia.

_Soul, ¿puedes oírme?_

Y él soltó una serie de sonidos incomprensibles cuando lo que trataba de hacer era preguntar cómo se encontraba, que cómo era posible que le hablara, si estaba bien, si la habían lastimado, si tenía miedo. Y aunque no salió nada de eso de sus labios, dejó salir un aullido de incertidumbre y de felicidad.

_No puedo entenderte_

Su voz se escuchaba lejana y con un ligero ruido, pero podía entenderla, notaba ese eterno tono de reproche, la claridad al pronunciar e incluso las pausas entre una palabra y otra, era Maka, su Maka, y era deliciosa. Se perdió un poco al apreciar eso—¡Maka!—Logró hablar—¿Conoces una forma para volver?—Le preguntó de manera atropellada, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente, escuchó pisadas, Spirit se asomó por la puerta con una ceja levantada.

_Haz que ella quede inconsciente en una hora más desde ahora_

Se levantó bruscamente y tiró de la mano de Spirit para ver la hora en el reloj que llevaba—Son las cuatro de la tarde—Murmuró.

_En exactamente una hora_

—¿Maka?—La llamó después de un rato al ya no escuchar su voz ni sentir su alma amarrándose a la de él.

—¿Soul, qué está pasando?—Le preguntó el peli-rojo

—Lo único que sé, es que no tengo idea como dejar inconsciente a alguien sin dolor, lo mejor es que vayamos al Shibusen por Stein.

—No entiendo.

—Ella va a regresar

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron de Londres, habían pasado treinta minutos de la hora en que, con mucha suerte volvería a casa.

Black Star estaba en las afueras del recinto de la…organización anónima con Tsubaki, bueno, esa Tsubaki. No le sorprendió, sus almas esperaban solo una oportunidad para conocerse. Ella tenía el pelo corto y era excesivamente delgada, una simple brisa podría haberla arrastrado, se sujetaba insegura al brazo del peli-celeste y este parecía hablarle animadamente sobre algo.

Al ver que ella regresaba con Medusa se le acercó a preguntarle si ya se rendía, con más curiosidad que con ánimo de molestarla. Maka le contó lo que había pasado en Londres y le pidió que llamara Asura. Black Star aceptó a regañadientes, llevándose a Tsubaki con él, murmurando que debía ver para creer.

Ahora que solo faltaban diez minutos para la hora y Maka estaba temblando de miedo, había una probabilidad de que él no le hubiera entendido, o el tiempo funcionara diferente en el universo de donde venía, o que la otra Maka fuera como Black Star y se negara a experimentar. De un momento a otro la abrumaron demasiadas posibilidades y otra vez entró en pánico, respiró con fuerza.

—Ni notarás el golpe que te daré cuando apriete este lindo nervio—La distrajo Asura señalando un punto tras su cuello—Y cuando despiertes ya estarás en tu lugar del espacio.

—Funcionará, ¿verdad?—Trató de darse confianza, pero el hombre solo sonrió.

—Claro que sí—Le respondió en su lugar Medusa.

—Gracias por todo—Le sonrió Maka, más tranquila.

—Creo que ya es momento—Asura, aquel que había matado y hecho sufrir a tantos en su universo, se estiró libre de culpa frente a ella y luego le indicó que se parara frente a él—¿Qué pasa si te digo que haz estado en una ilusión todo este tiempo, como pensaste al principio, y ahora te voy a matar?—Sus ojos se agitaron oscuros y un escalofrío recorrió a Maka, una sonrisa macabra salió de la boca del hombre. Tal como el Kishin, el mismo gesto hueco después de haberse tragado a Crona.

—Sería la demostración de que puedes mantener una ilusión por un tiempo indeterminado, en ese caso, prefiero morir que vivir en un lugar en donde Soul y yo no somos compañeros, o en donde no puedo encontrar nada de lo que me define como Maka Albarn—Logró decir a pesar del pequeño estremecimiento de miedo que la sacudió cuando vio la mano de él acercarse hasta su cuello. Trató de no demostrarlo cuando se dirigió a Black Star—Estoy segura que eres muy fuerte, da lo mejor de ti—Y luego cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, con la imagen del peli-celeste sonriendo en mente y luego con todos los pensamientos enfocados en Soul.

—Estás de suerte, porque no es una ilusión—Escuchó reír a Asura—Adiós.

Maka no alcanzó a materializar su deseo de abrir los ojos.

**.**

**.**

Maka, la que se debía ir, tuvo que ser llevada a la rastra por Soul y un nervioso Spirit hasta el Shibusen.

No solo se negaba a estar cerca de Stein otra vez, sino que desconfiaba de la salud mental de Soul, alias Romeo, y creía que todos se estaban haciendo esperanzas inútiles.

Aunque Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty estaban por salir de misión, al ver la conmoción y el escándalo que Maka, la otra Maka, causaba decidieron detenerse, escuchar el relato de Soul y ayudarlo a convencer a la mujer para que se dejara adormecer por Stein, o sujetarla para que él lo pudiera hacer.

—¿Es que no quieres volver a tu lugar?—Preguntó Soul soltándola repentinamente, haciendo que ella callera de espalda al suelo.

—¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO!—Rugió ella—Solo…¿Y si abro los ojos y sigo acá? Ni yo ni ustedes podrían soportarlo luego de tener por media hora esos ojos brillantes en la cara—Cuarenta minutos habían estado forcejeando con ella desde el departamento.

—Nadie te culpará porque Soul haya estado tan desesperado como para alucinar con Maka—Habló Black Star—Además, ya les fallé cuando intenté desconectarla, no les fallaré ahora que solo necesitan que confíe en ellos—Agregó.

Maka vio que todos le sonreían apoyándolo y se sintió feliz, sí, feliz de que en al menos un lugar, en un universo, ella era alguien querida y necesitada por otros.

—Ustedes ganan—Dijo, comenzaron a brincar de alegría—Pero Black Star debe besarme otra vez

La petición los dejó descolocados—No lo haré—Sentenció el aludido.

—Hazlo de una vez—Lo animó Tsubaki dándole un pequeño empujón, el que estaba a punto de convertirse en dios, así como todos los presentes la miraron como si estuviera loca—Y después me das una a mí si no q-quieres que me enoje—Añadió tratando de mostrarse segura.

Black Star le sonrió a Tsubaki y le dirigió una breve mirada de aliento a Soul mientras se acercaba hasta el cuerpo de Maka, pero cuando sus labios estaban a unos centímetros, ella lo alejó.

—Vale, harían lo que fuera por ella—Dijo entredientes luego de su pequeño experimento, no porque de pronto se sintiera estúpida e inmadura, sino porque era solo un experimento—Además, besas horrible—Reprendió a Black Star—Pobre de la tipa, tiene muchas curvas para ti.

—Tus labios son solo los de una mortal—Se defendió el otro.

—Como sea, golpéenme, o lo que sea—Se levantó por fin y se acercó a Stein—Pero antes doc, una pregunta, Romeo—Se dirigió a Soul—¿Dónde naciste?

—Inglaterra—Contestó extrañado, ella asintió.

—Bueno, faltará un minuto o más para el milagro—Habló Maka con ironía—Hasta nunca.

—Adiós… siento si fui grosero—Intervino Soul, ella levantó los hombros restándole importancia. Stein sacó el bisturí consentido de su bolsillo y golpeó con el mango un punto certero del hombro, Soul corrió a sujetar el cuerpo de Maka.

—Creen que…—No logró completar la expresión mientras se acercaba a unos escalones del Shibusen para sentarse y sostener entre sus brazos a su compañera, los demás lo siguieron y también se ubicaron junto a él.

—No te pongas inseguro ahora—Se quejó Liz mirando sus uñas.

—Ya verás que sí—Habló Tsubaki alargando su mano para sujetar la de Black Star.

Soul se sintió agradecido de tener buenos amigos y por haber conocido a Maka, por ser un arma y haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir todo lo que había vivido, aún si en algunos momentos fue un trabajo duro hasta respirar, al final no podía imaginarse el presente de otra manera, y un futuro sin Maka…sonaba a tontería o broma del destino.

Peinó esa cabellera ceniza y trató de alisar el seño fruncido de su amiga por unos cinco minutos, ¿y si tenia que esperar seis meses más?, por suerte, al sexto minuto la respiración de ella se hizo más irregular y sus párpados comenzaron a tiritar, luchando por abrirse, todos se alejaron un poco de Soul para dejar que respirara, pero él al contrario del resto se acercó más y empezó a llamarla a susurros mientras Stein trataba de evitar que Spirit se lanzara sobre él.

Maka abrió los ojos asustada y desorientada.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de Soul frente al suyo no pudo sino llorar.

De felicidad.

Porque estaba en casa.

—¡Soul!—Gritó abrazándose a él y buscando su alma, ahora tan cercana en comparación a una hora atrás, porque había pasado solo una hora, ¿verdad?, buscó ese cúmulo de sarcasmo y reserva, pero también ese centro dulce, responsable y ligeramente temeroso de sus propias emociones. Respiró a bocanadas su aroma varonil y aunque todos deseaban abrazar a Maka y darle la bienvenida, decidieron darle su espacio, incluso su padre que se mordía la lengua, sobretodo Tsubaki y Black Star que se abrazaron y besaron el uno al otro celebrando el júbilo que sentían ante el regreso de su amiga.

—Yo sabía que volverías, yo lo sabía—Era lo único que podía decir Soul mientras correspondía el apretón de Maka, de la Maka que lo había acompañado durante tantos años—Yo… —Iba a decirle más, se sentía preparado para decir más sobre todas las cosas que quiso pero no pudo decir tantas veces, pero Spirit se la quitó de los brazos y todos procedieron a darle los respectivos abrazos y a decirle cuánto la habían extrañado.

Soul la observó desde su puesto, parándose cuando tuvo que hacerlo para no perderla de vista, sonriendo cuando ella lo hacía y sintiendo su propio corazón acelerarse en vez de relajarse. Miró al cielo por un rato mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmarlo

—Tal vez no me creas, pero este dios extrañó a su primer feligrés—Escuchó hablar a Black Star.

—Te creo, lo que me cuesta aceptar es que yo también te extrañé—Le respondió ella y volvió a sentir celos, porque ahora podía preocuparse por cosas como esas, de los celos que sentía por Black Star.

El sol parecía ajeno a todo el embrollo que se había desatado en los últimos meses, se perdió en esa sonrisa lasciva hasta que un golpe en el hombro y el dolor correspondiente lo trajeron nuevamente a tierra. Era Maka.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Dijo altanera y sonriente, él iba a contestar, con todas esas cosas que tantas veces quiso decir, pero ella no le dio oportunidad—A que pensaste en remplazarme—Lo golpeó otra vez—A puesto a que te arrepentiste de no haber pasado más tiempo conmigo—Lo volvió a golpear más fuerte—Y estoy segura que deseaste haberme dicho más sobre ti, como que vienes de Londres y eres millonario—Lo empujó tan fuerte que él calló al suelo, estaba también sorprendido de que ella supiera eso—Y también te debiste haber preocupado un montón y sentir angustia porque no estabas seguro si yo iba a volver, seguramente me comparaste con la otra Maka, y hasta dudaste de mis capacidades—Ella estaba ahora llorando, sentada sobre él, dándole pequeños golpes en su pecho.

—Maka, yo…—Trató de hablar, de calmarla, de explicar con palabras sus sentimientos, pero fue inútil y ella no le dio tiempo, volvió a la carga.

—Debiste haber pensado muchas cosas, pero mi pregunta es—Hizo una breve pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas—¿Te arrepentiste de no haberme dicho "te amo"? ¿Temiste que tu vida careciera de sentido sin mí… cómo yo lo hice?—Soul abrió mucho los ojos mientras que el labio inferior de ella volvía a temblar.

Temblaba tanto que tuvo que besarla para detener ese puchero de tristeza y el llanto que veía regresar—Te amo Maka, lo hago hace mucho tiempo y todos los días, aun cuando no estabas en coma y éramos todavía unos niños, aun cuando estabas en esa cama viviendo con ayuda de máquinas, aun cuando había otra que se parecía a ti físicamente, todos los días he vivido con esas dudas en mi cabeza.

Maka sintió que le quitaban un nudo muy apretado en su corazón, volvió a inclinarse para darle un fugaz beso y luego lo golpeó—¡¿Qué?!—Se quejó Soul.

—Te odio por no decírmelo antes…y por hacerme sentir—_Ah—_Amor por ti.

—Espero que tu odio no sea lo suficientemente grande como para dejar que tu padre me asesine—Maka se molestó por el cambio de tema, pero entendió su nerviosismo al ver la cara de Spirit.

—No te preocupes Soul, yo estoy a tu lado.

—Además, tú también tienes unas cuantas cosas que decirme—Dijo acusatoriamente Soul levantándose y luego ofreciéndole la mano a Maka.

—Te amo, Soul

—Me refería a que eres un arma, pero eso también me gustaría escucharlo más.

Ella lo golpeó.

**.**

**.**

Maka abrió los ojos llenos de sospecha.

Y soltó una risa aguda cuando vio el rostro de Medusa y el de un desconfiado Black Star cerca de ella, más allá estaba el señor Asura con una sonrisa.

—Estos hijos de puta—Dijo secando la lágrima que se le salió por su ataque de risa—No puedo creer que haya funcionado—Y más carcajadas.

—¡Es nuestra Maka!—Dijo alegre Medusa, quitando las manos de su cabello.

—Sí, volví—Ahora una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro, llevó sus manos hasta su busto y su satisfacción se incrementó—Hola bonitas.

—Cuando te sientas lista, ven a mi oficina, esto de las dimensiones podría ser interesante—Dijo Asura caminando al interior del recinto, Medusa abrazó a Maka y se levantó para seguirlo.

Black Star sintió que Tsubaki, su nueva amiga, se tensaba a su lado y para hacerle sentir más confianza le dio un ligero apretón en la mano antes de correr hasta su compañera—Ahora me siento horrible—Le dijo mientras se agachaba para acurrucarla en sus brazos y darle besos en la coronilla—Creí que nunca volverías—Sus hombros temblaron y Maka supo que estaba llorando, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda e intercambió las posiciones para ella abrazarlo a él, como siempre.

—Tranquilo amigo, ya estoy de vuelta—Se separó de él , le limpió la cara y entonces reparó en la temblorosa silueta unos pasos más allá—¿Ella es Tsubaki?—Preguntó, debió sentirse sorprendida, extrañada, celosa, convertir su mano en una cuchilla y acto seguido saltar a su cuello para dejarla sin vida, porque eso haría ella, pero no sintió tal deseo.

—La llamaste por su primer nombre—Dijo asombrado Black Star, Maka hizo una mueca de poca importancia.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a remplazar con ella?—Preguntó sin dejar ver ninguna emoción, ni si quiera miró la cara de su compañero, solo el cielo.

—¡No, por su puesto que no!—Trató de explicar en seguida Black Star—Nunca podría hacer eso, y mientras no estabas pensé mucho y ¿sabes?, y creo que yo también te am….—Maka lo calló con un beso, corto, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

—No te engañes a ti mismo—Se levantó—Seguramente notaste la química que tenías con ella—Señaló a la pelinegra que se puso en guardia—No te haré nada flacucha—Miró hacia todos lados y vio la escoba de Medusa en el suelo, la levantó.

—¿A dónde vas Maka?

—A Londres—Gritó elevándose en ella, para su suerte tenía suficiente magia acumulada como para usarla—Dicen que allí está mi alma gemela.

Black Star la vio alejarse por el cielo, pero no sintió tristeza, comprendía a lo que se refería.

—¡Cuídate mucho!—Gritó .

Maka estaba alegre, pensando que incluso para ella, existía algo como un alma gemela. Que si aún en esta dimensión Black Star había hallado a Tsubaki a pesar de todo, ella también se encontraría con aquel que a pesar de no haber esperanza, seguiría creyendo en ella para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Salió larguísimo, pero no lo corté, porque de lo contrario se hubiera perdido el hilo de la historia y de todos modos iba a publicarlo entero de una sola vez.

Y pues, eso fue, un pequeño regalo que tal vez no se compare a los que te dan físicamente, ni a los abrazos de tus seres más cercanos (físicamente o algo), pero está hecho con el mismo amor (tal vez con más ;) jijji)

Te quiero montones, feliz cumpleaños Yuriko (atrasado) y Feliz día del amor, que todos los días de este año sean maravillosos para ti.

Te ama tu amiga para siempre Catalina.

PD: la canción del inicio es 'let me live' de Queen y hnng, amor.


End file.
